UnKnown Worlds
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Annabel wakes up to everyone's favorite vampire in bat form on her bed, what ensues WILL NOT BE TOLD IN THE DESCRIPTION, DON'T BE LAZY, READ IT! NOW CONTINUING! :D Needs to be rewritten, will continue once I have my next major projects done.
1. Chapter 1

I was waking from sleep when I saw a bat on my bed, staring right at me, I jumped and screamed.

"BAT ON MY BED!" It squeaked looking at me pathetically, it had fangs, which scared me even more, "VAMPIRE BAT EVEN WORSE!" My friend came running in.

"Annabel! Its just a little bat, I'll get the cage and we'll put him in there and call animal control" Animals in our little house was not among the strange events in this building

"WHY WAS IT THERE!" On rare occasions, vampire bats drank human blood I was hoping that he just flew in through my open window on accident. Chase got the cage from his room and returned to my roomholding the door open and to both of our surprises, the bat went right in my jaw dropped that was way too easy.

"Since he likes you so much, he can stay in your room." Chase said laughing. He hung the cage on a hook that was so conveniently placed on the ceiling, the bat turned around in his cage and stared at me, chattering quietly.

"I hate you, so much Chase…" I called after him, my gaze returned to the bat, his beady eyes looking at me.

"Stop it!" I folded my arms over my chest and turned away from him. He chattered loudly at my back, I growled.

"WHAT!" I screamed turning back to him, an almost mad light was in his eyes, Chase came back into my room to see me glaring at the bat and the bat looking at me in return.

"Get ready for work Annabel, its just a bat."

"He was yelling at me!" I told Chase.

"Really, it's a bat, unable to comprehend the human language."

"How do you know that, he could be like a bat from some radio active…THING WHAT EVER YOU CALL IT!" I stomped my foot.

"You are too imaginative for your own good." Chase told me. I got my waitress dress, about to change, I threw a sheet over the cage, the bat chattered angrily.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" I hollered at him, he continued to chatter while I changed, I took the sheet off to see him up on the bars, I squealed and jumped back.

"I really don't like you…" I said, turning off the lamp and walking out to my car.

**8 Hours Later**

I came home, huffing, not knowing if animal control came and got the bat I was about to turn the doorknob, but it was locked, weird, Chase left it unlocked and he didn't trust the animal control with a key to lock the door back when they left… I took out my key and unlocked the door I stepped through the door looking up I screamed, a man was lying on the floor, dead, the disembodied head staring with a frozen fear, but not a splatter of blood anywhere to be seen, tried to call the police, but a hand enveloped mine I screamed as I looked up to the person's face, a handsome man, with an evil smile plastered on his face, the worst part was, he had fangs.

"Y-y-your th- the b-b-bat-"

"That was in your room this morning, the bat that you demanded to stop staring at you, the one who scared you when you removed the sheet from over the cage, if you're speaking of that one, yes I was." He said, evilly calm, I squeaked, trying to scream. He chuckled darkly, his hand pressed to the small of my back, pressing me close to him, he bent down to the level of my neck, I felt those fangs brush my flesh. My lips parted and a scream was unleashed right before he sank his fangs in my neck. He reared back, his eyes wide, "You're not under my influence?" He asked, I figured rhetorically. He didn't slack his grip on me, my eyes still wide, my mouth slightly agape. He looked me in the eyes, I felt drawn to him, but I was still in control, if I wanted to scream I could have, he knew that.

"Interesting." He said, "At this point, I'm not sure if she's even human." He said, thinking out loud looking away from me, I would have smacked him, but this guy was a freaking vampire, and a powerful one. I stayed froze in his arms.

"Wh-who are you?" I squeaked quietly, he turned his attention back to me.

"Dracula." I all out fainted.

**30 minutes Later**

I awoke, thinking this was all a dream until Dracula spoke up, " You're awake." I screamed and scooted across the bed to lean against the wall. He towered in my room, over my bed and over me, I trembled in fear. I squeezed my eyes shut, terrorized, I felt his hand on my neck turning my head to face him blindly, I squeaked in terror.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

_That's what they all say_ How was I to trust DRACULA! After he killed animal control. I shivered as the sight of the drained body lying on the floor…

I moved farther away from him, he just moved right beside me, what was he doing, did he want to drink my blood or rape me, I had no clue… All I knew was that there was a legendary vampire that wasn't even a legend on the bed beside me, and that I was terrified about it, of him of what may happen, a tear slid down my face one of fear, I don't know how Dracula registered it, but he wiped it away gently, why did he do that, he was muttering quietly, "Mary was a once in a lifetime thing, no matter how long you live…" He said, who was Mary? His arm wrapped around my stomach and pulled me closer to him either he was going to kill me or rape me.

_Lord help me! _I cried mentally, Dracula's face was in my mahogany hair, it made me realize that he wasn't going to hurt me, he was just holding me, why, I yelled at him this morning, he just tried to kill me, now…he's showing affection towards me, I shuddered.

"What's wrong, Annabel?" His voice whispered in my ear, my eyes flew open, his voice saying my name, sounded so right…what was I getting myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed heavily, his voice saying my name had an odd effect on me, it was like I wanted him to keep calling my name, calling me, yet I didn't reply to him, he still scared me. I was frozen in his arms, terrified that if I made the wrong move, I was done for.

"You can relax, I promise you, I won't harm you." He cooed softly with that hypnotic voice, everything was telling me to relax and let him have his way with me, but then, one small voice was telling me to do whatever I needed to get away from him, I listened to that voice, he wasn't about to win, I just had to wait for the right moment. My curtains just HAD to be black out curtains, I despised that need for constant dark, if I had them open, he would still be a bat in his cage, either that or a small bat sized pile of ashes…I smirked at the thought, but I dropped it instantly, how could I think like that? I felt horrible for even coming up with the thought, I felt distressed.

"Where is Chase?" I squeaked weakly.

"You mean the one who put me in the cage?"

"You put yourself in the cage." I said stronger then before.

"It doesn't matter, he had the intention to put me in a cage, but I haven't seen him since this morning." I sighed with relief and relaxed a little bit. Chase was okay.

"Though, I don't know what will happen once he gets home, I may go back to my cage or carry you out through the window to where I'm currently staying." My eyes widened, His voice had trailed off evilly, he had a third option in mind and something told me I wouldn't like it.

"Or I could take your friend's life." He said, I knew it.

"What do you want from me!" I tried to break from his grasp around me, but he just held on tighter, his hand came back to my neck, bringing me closer to him. "Not what, who, and that would be you." He said into my ear, I screamed.

"Oh, come now, its not all that bad…" He told me gently

"The hell it is!" I spat. He tightened his grip around me. "Shhh, calm down Annabel, we don't need any cursing." His hand traveled up to my face, turning me gently to look him in the face.

"Annabel, I'm home." Chase called from the living room, I saw Dracula's green eyes tinge red.

"Now would be a wise time to make your choice, Annabel." He hissed quietly, bearing his fangs. I didn't want Chase hurt. I squeezed my eyes closed, "Fine, I'll go with you." I told him, his arms disappeared from around me, I opened my eyes, to see Dracula opening the window, the busted screen was even more torn up, my jaw dropped, he came in here on purpose, had he been intending this? He turned back to me, "Come now, we need to be off, before he gets in here." He held his hand out to me, I slid off the bed and took his hand, he pulled me to him, I braced myself for fangs in my neck, but he just took me in his arms and set me out the window like I was nothing, I walked forward a little. His hand grasped my arm, "Where are you going?" He asked threateningly, he turned me around to face him, his pale skin glowed slightly in the light of the full moon, just like mine, it was odd, but I met his eyes, which were still ringed with red, they just looked scarier than in the light of my bedside lamp. I saw Chase's shadow in the hall window, Dracula followed my gaze, he basically threw me under the window and joined me there. Chase passed, Dracula took the advantage to rush me to the end of the property and beyond.

"Oh and just for the record, I wasn't going anywhere." I hissed at him. He turned to me, "Well there's a start, now come on!" He hissed back, grabbing my arm and leading me through the woods that surrounded my ex-home, it was the denser part of the woods that creeped me out. Of course the scariest thing in the woods was what was leading me to the unknown of his little world. I grumbled to myself, not caring if Dracula could hear me or not, if could let him hear it, he'll know what I think about this situation. We came to a fork in the old hiking path, by now, we were far from the house and I was closer to probably my death, but oh well.

"Stop grumbling, its getting annoying." He demanded.

"Well that's not the only thing that's annoying." I hissed quietly. He turned on me, I trembled, why hadn't I listened to my mother…

_Always think about who it is you're talking to before you say it, without doing so, it could very well be the end of you Bell._ I had just huffed and brushed it off my shoulders. Dracula spoke.

"Watch your words Annabel." He hissed, I kept my mouth shut. Dracula lead me to old mansion type building, he opened the door and pulled me in.

"Now, this is your new home Annabel." He said quietly and gently, it was a lot nicer on the inside than outside, pretty wood floors, portraits, a double staircase, I looked around in awe, noticing every window was blacked out, the walls were dark scarlet, Dracula's hand appeared on my shoulder.

"Do you like it?" He asked with a tone foreign to me, I looked at him, he was curious.

"I do." He smiled, "Good. Now I have a question, do you favor those sparkling what was it.." I wrinkled my nose, "They're not even vampires in my opinion." I answered his question. "I mean sparkling in the sunlight, how stupid is that…"

"Well I'd rather sparkle like glitter than combust." I didn't know if he meant that to be funny, but it was slightly humorous in my opinion, he smiled gently, his fangs pointed out slightly, it was kind of a pleasant sight.

"You look tired." He said, normally I would have went off on him about stating the obvious, but frankly I didn't want to ruin his gentle aura. He showed me a bed room, dark royal blue with silver, I liked it. He had women's clothes for reasons only he knew why I went to the bathroom to freshen up and change into a night gown why was everything so old fashioned? I didn't care, I came out and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**YAYZ! Dracula and Annabel are bonding (sorta)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dracula **

I knocked on the door and I didn't get a reply, she must be asleep, I opened the door quietly, the light hit her face, she groaned, "Dracula?" she asked groggily as she opened her eyes cautiously looking up at me, I walked in and knelt at her bedside.

"Yes?" I asked quietly her deep sapphire blue eyes fluttered as her eyes adjusted to the light pouring in from the hallway.

"Oh, that's right, you're nocturnal… well." She said sleepily, it made me smile softly.

"Yes, I am." I replied to her, she smiled, now awakening fully. "Is there something you need?" She asked quietly.

"No." I didn't need something, but I _wanted _her, badly, and she had no clue about it. She thought she was safe, it made me fear for her. I didn't want to harm her, but everything in me screamed to take her, whether she wanted it or not, but there was one part of me that demanded me to wait, my time will come. I obeyed that part of my mind.

"Dracula?" She asked quietly. I returned my attention to her, "Yes?" She giggled.

"Haven't we already gone through this before?" Her light brown hair fell in her face, covering her right eyes slightly, I reached out to her face to tuck the strand hairs behind her ear, she recoiled.

"Its alright, I wasn't going to hurt you, just to get the hair out of your face." She frowned in self anger.

"Sorry." She said quieter than usual.

"I wasn't angry in the first place." I told her gently.

"Okay." She yawned, I stood and left her, closing the door behind me.

**Annabel**

I was asleep, I knew it, I was dreaming, dreaming about Dracula. I was in his arms, we were just standing on a beach dune, watching the sun set, the ocean breeze was blowing, causing the tail of his trench coat wrap around my legs, Dracula was hunched over me slightly, the breeze blew my hair gently, but then I realized something, the sun was rising, not falling. I tried to get Dracula to leave, but he was being stubborn and wouldn't, saying there was plenty of time, but there wasn't the entire sun had peeked innocently above the water, Dracula erupted into flames. I screamed.

"ANNABEL!" I heard Dracula's voice break through the cloud of my nightmare, my eyes shot open, I looked up at his worried face, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, tears falling. Dracula wrapped his arms around me, shushing me, and cooing softly. What, why was I crying, ten hours ago, I would wake up laughing, now I'm crying about this, perhaps I was under his influence.

"No darling, you weren't and you aren't, I'd know, you would have already been a vampire if that was reality." He said, I recoiled, but kept myself in his grasp, I felt safe there for some unknown reason, I couldn't love him, impossible, Dracula shook his head, "Maybe a tiny bit?" I asked, Dracula smirked.

"You can't be slightly under my control, you are, or you aren't. Just lay down and sleep, alright?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Lay down with me." I said simply Dracula looked surprised. "If you want me to."

"I do." I told him, he shrugged, and laid down on the bed, with me in his arms, my head resting on his chest, I sighed heavily and fell asleep smiling.

**Dracula**

I heard Annabel screaming in her room, I ran to her room and threw open the door, she was writhing and screaming, I was, for the first time in centuries, frightened, not even when I erupted into flames, it wasn't the first time. I thought something was wrong with her, that she could die. I rushed to her bedside and shook her, screaming her name. Her eyes flew open then she bombarded me, hugging me tightly. She was crying. She was thinking about what could have caused a dream that she wasn't imaging the images. Judging from her reaction when she saw me, it had to have something to do with me, I almost wanted to see what she had dreamt.

"No darling you weren't and you aren't, I know, you would have already been a vampire if that was reality." I told her gently, she pulled back but stayed in my arms. I shook my head at her wild imagination.

"Maybe a tiny bit?" I smirked at this, it sounded like she wanted this to happen.

"You can't be slightly under my control you are, or you aren't. Just lay down and sleep alright?" I asked her. "Lay down with me." She asked simply, I was surprised, "If you want me to."

"I do." She demanded. I shrugged and laid back on the bed with Annabel in my arms, she didn't seem to mind, she drifted away to sleep almost instantly, I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabel**

I awoke, my eyes fluttering, Dracula was asleep, I looked at the clock, TWELVE O'CLOCK!

I got up gently, I was hoping Dracula had intended in abducting me, and prepared for a human, I needed food, I walked out of the room backwards, making sure that Dracula wouldn't wake and accuse me of attempting to run away, I realized he was shirtless, he had thrown his shirt at the foot of the bed, I couldn't help but stare at his well built body, I tore my gaze away when my stomach growled. I explored the house looking for the kitchen, I found it, "YAYZ!" I said sorta loud, hopefully Dracula wasn't a light sleeper, or I was screwed, I'd be vampire chow for sure… or so I thought.

Dracula hobbled in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yayz? What's with the 'z' Annabel?" I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "Umm, its nothing really, just my own little language." I blushed slightly, Dracula saw this and smirked as he opened the cabinet and pulled some white bread.

"I only have the stuff to make lunch meat sandwiches, is that fine?" He asked me, his voice muffled for his head was stuck in the fridge, I giggled, never thinking the all powerful Dracula would have his head stuck in a fridge.

"As long as there isn't bologna, I'm fine." I told him.

"Aw, that's all I got." My eye grew wide, "You're kidding right?" I asked, he emerged, with deli roast beef and ham a playful smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't happen to have any tomatoes would you?" I asked, glaring at him evilly as he handed the meats to me, I noticed something different about him, his fangs were gone, he turned away from me, "Umm, Dracula?" I asked him nervously, he turned back to me a gentle look in his eyes.

"Yes Annabel?" He asked, quiet.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, where are your fangs?" I asked him, he laughed a little.

"They only show when I need them to." I felt dumb. "Oh, okay."

"What by the way you said it you sounded like you missed the fangs." he said teasingly. THAT was the last thing that I wanted, I shook my head. "Defiantly not." I told him.

Dracula went back to the fridge and opened the bottom drawer, he pulled out a tomato, handing it to me with an amused smirk. I smiled sweetly and took it from him, "Thank you." I told him, he turned away from me and walked out the kitchen. I was left to continue my search for the proper things needed for making a sandwich. Slicing the tomato, and placing the dripping red slice on top of the ham I took a few slices of roast beef and placed them neatly on the sandwich, fixing the rest of the sandwich I placed it on a paper plate and sat down on a bar stool to eat. I noticed Dracula standing in the kitchen doorway, he had a shirt on

_Damn._ I thought to myself and instantly blushed, Dracula was smirking evilly, my blush deepened, I pushed the sandwich away and folded my arms on the counter and put my head down.

_Stupid telepathy._

"Is that right Annabel?" Dracula's voice whispered in my ear, my face grew hotter.

"Shut you're fanged mouth Dracula." I told him, he laughed gently. His fingers danced across the bare flash of my neck, I kept my mind blank, not wanting him to know how much that drove me crazy. His hand came to the front of my neck and pulled my face from my shelter. I glared at him.

"What?" I asked flatly. He smiled, "What exactly were you cursing at?" He asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" I asked him pathetically. He laughed, "You know if you don't I'll eventually figure it out…" He replied.

"I realize this, but I don't wanna say right now…" I told him, his hand was getting cold and my sandwich was getting lonely, so I pulled away from his touch and returned to my sandwich, I ignored Dracula, he took a seat in the bar stool next to me, watching me eat, I was weirded out by it, but I didn't show it, I basically wore a poker face while I was eating. Dracula looked down, a small lock of black hair fell out of place, he brushed the lock of hair back into place, agitated that it actually happened, I smiled, it was ultimately cute, I sighed and stuck the last bite of sandwich in my mouth, I chewed and swallowed. I got up and threw the plate in the trash can. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth with the tooth brush and paste so conviently placed in the bathroom for my use. I rinsed the tooth brush and placed I in the holder, turning it around, I came face to face with Dracula, I accidentally squealed. I side stepped from him and out the door, he grabbed my arm.

"Just look at me Annabel." He told me, I turned around, he pulled me closer to him, he was looking me in the eyes, searching for something and before I knew it, his lips were upon mine.

I was froze, Dracula was kissing me, I had no clue in how to react to this.

_Kiss him back, its clear what he feels, what about you Annabel._ My family had always told me that someone would feel attracted to me, and they would surprise me eventually, but they never meant something along the line of this. My reproductive instincts kept telling me to give in, but my common sense said that this guy was a love sick psycho and you need to get away, but my instincts overpowered and won, I kissed Dracula back. His tongue brushed against my lips, I parted my lips to allow him access, he slid his tongue into my mouth and explored freely, we intertwined tongues, he was cold, but still, I liked it. Dracula's hand slid up my arm slowly, giving me goose bumps, he pulled me closer to him, he was shaking. He pushed me against the sink, his free hand found a place on my side, while his left hand had entangled itself in my hair, I moaned in the back of my throat. Dracula withdrew, looking me in the face, a look of utter surprise on both our faces. Dracula released my arm and walked away, I followed him.

"Stay away Annabel." He said, looking over his shoulder, the eye that was visible, wasn't tinged red, his entire iris was red. I backed away from him, turned and ran, but I was too late, he knocked me down, I closed my eyes when my head smacked into the floor, I opened them to see Dracula, his fangs glistening, his eyes striking fear into my heart. He bent down and put his mouth to my neck.

**I want to thank Oynxx Rayne, she's the reason why I have fallen in love with Dracula 2000. THANKS OYNXX! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Dracula left New Orleans and went North. He's a Yankee now, just kidding he just lives up north, like in Maryland or some place**

His fangs grazed my neck, I shivered, and tried to get up, but Dracula's weight kept me down.

"DRACULA, PLEASE!" I screamed, he withdrew, but he wasn't stopping, he kissed my throat, his hand was on my side, switched to my hand, he brought my hand to his lips, kissing it gently, making sure his fangs graze my skin, I screamed, he laid a finger on my lips.

"Shh, Bell, we don't want you ruining your voice." He said evilly.

"Dracula, please, I know you have some self contro-"

"SELF CONTROL ANNABEL, I'VE BEEN CONTROLING MYSELF SINCE I FIRST SAW YOU!" Dracula bellowed, I trembled under him, looking him in the eyes, blood red, I whimpered, terrified.

"Its so much better being a vampire, my love." Dracula smirked evilly, he released my hand, he returned to my neck, kissing it softly while he chuckled darkly. I anticipated the moment in which he would bite me, it finally came, he pulled back slightly, giving me an evil smile, one I returned with a pleading look.

"I realized something today, the moment our lips met, I fell in love with you." I told him, looking in his eyes, that red tinge faded away, leaving his pretty green eyes.

"Annabel." He breathed quietly. I smiled weakly with relief. "Yes, Dracula?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, this was my fault entirely. I had to of scared you out of your mind." he said, guilt soaked his voice. He sat up, helping me as well, this was probably a stupid move, I moved closer to Dracula, his eyes widened he looked like he wanted to move away, but he didn't, he just turned his gaze away from me, I pulled his face towards me.

"Are you trying to get killed, Annabel?" He asked quietly.

"I have faith you can control." I said, kissing him, he almost kissed back, but instead, he pulled away from me, I wanted more, being terrified, strangely it attracted me to him even more, I wanted him, badly. I looked at him, I could tell he was beating himself mentally just by the look on his face, I wouldn't be surprised if he started banging his head against the wall, that's right, it was that bad… He got up.

"Are you safe to follow?" I asked.

"Yes, but I want to be alone for a while." He told me, looking down on me, a gentle look in his eyes, his mouth was slightly agape, his eyes were almost halfway closed, his shoulders slack, He offered me his hand, I took it and he helped me up.

"Dracula?" I asked him.

"Yes Annabel." I wanted to go outside really bad. "Could I go and sit outside for a while?" I asked him, looking down, preparing for impact. Dracula tucked two fingers under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him, "Of course you can I trust you enough, but get a jacket, its cold outside." I looked confused, Dracula took my hand and took me to my room, he opened the wardrobe and gave me a jacket. I took a pair of jeans and a black v-neck sweater went in the bathroom and changed. I walked out and Dracula was sitting on the bed, he looked up at me, I put on the jacket and Dracula stood and took me to a door stepped aside. "There you go, I trust this is not an escape plan." He said, walking away I opened the door and the sunlight poured in and hit my face, it a chilled ray of sunlight, the light glistened off the snow and made everything brighter, I closed stepped out and sighed heavily.

**Dracula**

I turned around as she opened the door, the bright light hit her face, illuminating her face, I wanted desperately to go out with her, I hated not being able to be there with her. I yawned, I went to the living room and laid down on the couch. I drifted off to sleep.

**Annabel**

_Maybe you can convince him to come out with you tonight._

I thought to myself. I walked on, listening to the snow crunch under my feet I decided to be childish and make a snowman I made a snowball and started to roll it around. I had a good sized base and I started the middle section. I heard a snapping in the woods, I stood up looking in the woods, but my vision couldn't get past the tree line, I was froze to the spot but a little fawn came stumbling out into the yard, my eyes grew wide as it stumbled towards me, I held out my hand to the little creature cooing softly, it reached my hand and sniffed my cautiously. It looked up at me with big brown eyes, "Okay, just say here and I'll be back." I said, turning and walking back to the house stomping my feet at the door. I went inside and went in the fridge, I grabbed four carrots, three for the little deer and one for my snowman's nose.

"What are you doing?" I heard Dracula ask.

"Oh, um, there's this little deer outside and it's hungry, something tells me its mother was killed, and I'm making a snowman, so I needed some carrots." I told him, he looked at me, a flat expression on his face. "You don't believe me?" I asked. He shook his head, my jaw dropped, "Fawns don't usually come to people if they are alone."

"Oh and they would come to something inhuman ?" I asked, mad at him.

"Yes" I stomped my foot and groaned, I went to the door and opened it, gesturing to the little deer in the yard, sniffing my snowman base, Dracula looked, "Well that's surprising." he said.

"And how do you know that animals come to things that aren't human?" I asked him.

"Self experience." He huffed.

"Fine, I'll just go feed my deer friend and leave you in here." I told him.

"Well I don't want to burst into flames, so, I wouldn't want it any other way." I stuck my tongue out at him, I felt a nudge on my leg. "Your deer friend is about to come in." Dracula told me, I looked down at him, I knelt down and gave him a carrot, he took it eagerly, Dracula neared me and the fawn, he knelt beside me, reaching his hand out to the fawn, it took the moment to see if Dracula was safe or not, it head butted Dracula's palm, I giggled a little as the little fawn returned his attention to my carrots.

"What does head butting mean?" I asked Dracula. He smiled,

" I honestly don't know." But he dared to pet the little guy's neck gently, the deer didn't mind, I smiled, I never thought Dracula would pet a deer, but there he was beside me, petting the deer.

"Its so innocent." I said.

"No its not, its stealing my carrots." Dracula said with humor in his voice

"You don't eat, or do you?" I asked him with a playing attitude

"No I don't." He said laughing slightly. I smiled and gave the deer another carrot. I felt Dracula wrap an arm around me and pull me closer to him, I didn't mind, he kissed the side of my head. I forgot about my snowman and fed the little deer the last carrot.

I took off my jacket and hung it on the coat racket, I knelt to unlace my boots, Dracula rested his hand on my back. I finished unlacing my boots and took them off. Although I was on the floor I sprawled out on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Dracula asked me.

"Chillin'" I replied.

"What?"

"Relaxing." I told him laughing.

"On the floor." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." I said simply, Dracula picked me up off the ground.

"You're quite a different person Annabel." He said, smirking, I wrapped m arms around his neck.

"Well I figure if I'm not individual and just like everyone else, then who am I?" I told him as he took me to some place unknown.

"I've never thought of it that way." He told me.

'You're telling me, you've been around for however long you've never thought about individuality?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Well over the years, I've been killed several times, in a coffin for a few centuries, and now here I am, I've been dead a lot…" He told me. I smiled, Dracula set me down on a leather coach in a parlor room. He sat down beside me, I stretched out, groaning as I did so, when I was finished, Dracula wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him. I smiled, snuggling into his cold body, he rubbed my back lovingly, he laid back with me in his arms.

"Who were you, before you became a vampire, Dracula?" I asked quietly. He stiffened.

"That's a sensitive topic Annabel, I'd rather not talk about it." He said gently, I came up and kissed him gently on the lips, about to retreat, I was held where I was, only centimeters from Dracula's face, I looked to his eyes, they were emerald.

"Come to think about it, I have faith in myself as well." He said gently.


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting at a table, playing solitaire with a deck of cards I found in the parlor, Dracula was sleeping on the couch, I looked at him occasionally, he was cute when he was asleep. He was damn hot when he was awake, I didn't know how he did it, I guess sleeping was an innocent activity… if it was an activity. I thought about it for a while, I placed a black to with a red three. I heard Dracula groan, I sat up straight and looked at him, he was waking up, I turned my attention to the grandfather clock, the symbol was a moon, that made sense, I returned my attention to solitaire. He woke up, "What are you doing?" He asked sweetly.

"Playing solitaire, the game for the sad and lonely…" I said, holding back my laughter, looking up at him, he was smiling, "Why don't we go outside, I don't like being cooped up…" I said, he frowned.

"I need to go hunting Annabel." He said quietly.

"Right…" My voice trailed off.

_Damnit, you're gunna make him feel bad, stop it!_ My conscience yelled at me mentally.

"I won't take too long, then I'll take you out." He said. I perked up. "Okay." He got up and went to the door, "Have fun." I called after him.

"I will" He called back.

"Okay." I said a little quieter. But Dracula was already gone. I sighed and returned to my game of solitaire.

**30 minutes Later**

I had put the cards away and took to napping, I wanted to stay up with Dracula most of the night. I heard the door open, I sat up and peeked above the back of the couch, Dracula wiping blood from his lips, why hadn't he already done that, to scare the hell out of me? I got up and went over to him, his back was turned I laid my hands on his shoulders, he looked at me, smiling gently, I smiled back, he turned around, laying a hand on my cheek, being me closer to him, he kissed me, only our third kiss, yes I was counting, it was a simple, sweet, gentle kiss, he pulled back, turning around and grabbed my coat handing it to me.

"I said I would take you out." he said. I smiled taking the jacket and putting on my snow boots. Dracula waited and helped me up, he opened the door and escorted me out, he offered me his arm and I took it, he took me to a garden. I gazed at the dead rose bushes, but on e caught my eye, there was a blotch of scarlet, "Umm, Dracula, what's that?" I pointed towards the blotch, he looked at was I was indicating to, he left me there and investigated it.

"Annabel, come here." He called me. I came to him, my jaw dropped, it was a rose in full bloom, in the middle of winter, "Wow, that's amazing!" I was utterly surprised, Dracula looked up, a sneer on his face. I looked curiously at.

"Indeed it is." He said quietly, snow began to fall, I returned my gaze to the rose, reached out and brushed the petals lightly, they were frozen, it was a wonder it kept its color. I turned to Dracula but he wasn't there, I turned around looking for him, he was a dark speck on the hill on the other side of the rather large garden, I tilted my head in wonder, the wind blew whipping around his trench coat I walked slowly towards him, he turned to me as I approached him. He held out his arm to me I drew closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me, bringing me closer to him he wrapped his other arm around me, he was hunched over me slightly, the tails of his trench coat wrapped around the calves of my legs, I looked up at Dracula, he was gazing across the white landscape, snow was in his black hair, I was mesmerized by him. I looked around sighing, thinking back to my dream, I checked the horizon, and twisted my neck to look up over Dracula's shoulder, checking to see if there was any pink breaking through the clouds.

"What are you doing?" Dracula asked.

"Nothing, just analyzing my surroundings…" I told him. I was sure that Dracula wouldn't burst into flames like he did in my dream, but I was still scared for some reason.

_Maybe its because his kind naturally feed off of humans, and that you know he could snap._

_**No, not Dracula, what happened was a once in a life time thing**_

_How can you be so sure?_ My conscience said, I gasped quietly

**Dracula**

Annabel was arguing with her conscience, she trusted me, too much. I could snap and destroy her completely, but she didn't believe it. I was frightened for her.

**Annabel**

Dracula stiffened, I looked up at him, the look in his eyes was far off and misty his lips were moving, I could here his words, but not exactly make them out, I looked away from him, I slid from his grasp, "What are you doing?" He asked, I knelt down and made a snowball, "Hey Dracula, what's that?" I asked him, pointing at nothing behind him, when he turned around to see what I was pointing at, "I don't kn-" I threw the snow ball at him, it hit him in the back of the head, he turned ruptly, I checked his eyes quickly, still emerald, I knew he knew what was going on, just a simple snow ball fight.

"Is that right Annabel?" He said.

"Now that did not make any sense, I didn't say anything." I replied

"Oh, I know, it gives me the chance to do this." Dracula tackled me to the ground, I laughed as he rubbed snow in my face. He stood up, I took the chance to throw a handful of snow at him, standing up, I ran. Dracula caught me and we fell to the ground him on the ground this time. I laughed, Dracula joined me. Sadly I started to shiver. Dracula took me inside, I went to my room and took my night gown, took a warm bath and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dracula**

I watched her sleeping form through the curtains that surrounded the bed, her body relaxed, last night, before I had laid down with her, I saw she was tense and restless, she woke every now and then and it wasn't until I was sure that she would stay asleep that I left and even then I was wrong. I recalled her haunting scream of terror. She'd been dreaming about me, I couldn't see it but her reaction, said it all. I tore my attention from my thoughts back to Annabel.

_She couldn't be a vampire, you saw her in the sun earlier, it would destroy her, she's a delicate creature of the day, not of the night. Depriving her-_

_**Yes I realize this! Its not easy to ignore her need of light. And it destroys a small bit of me everytime I realize that I am depriving her of the light in this house.**_

_Then why not let her go? _My irritable conscience voiced gently and mockingly

_**Because I love her. Something like Annabel is the rarest of treasures I have ever laid eyes on. There is only one like her in the world, and the only one in time as well. Everyone of them who was like her at first eventually ended up betraying me. But Annabel she wouldn't even if she wasn't deprived of the access to the public.**_

_Which she is deprived of, and how are you do sure, don't you remember, the day she walked into her home and nearly called the police if you hadn't stopped her, she's not under your control Dracula, she's her own person._

I growled deeply, turning and leaving her room, to go into mine across the house, a black room with a coffin, I hated it, but the coffin and the couch were the two things that I found comfortable, and when I wanted to be alone now, this is where I would go. I looked around angrily and just paced.

"Dracula?" I turned on Annabel violently, she shrank back away from me, fear in her eyes, I was sneering and my eyes had grown red, I dropped the sneer and took a moment to calm down, I laid my hands on her arms.

"Yes Annabel?" I asked quietly.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Why wou-" I started to ask, but Annabel interrupted.

"You slammed the bedroom door when you left, it woke me up." She said gently. I turned away from her.

"I was just thinking Annabel, and it angered me slightly, I'm sorry." I said looking at her, she had bags under her eyes, easily noticed with her pale skin.

"You should go back to bed." I told her gently. She smiled and left. "I must learn to control my actions." I said quietly to myself. I sat down in the armchair, closing my eyes, I sighed deeply.

**Annabel **

I woke up there was a note on the pillow beside me, I picked it up and read it

_I have came to the conclusion that keeping you with me could and will destroy you, we are two creatures of very different species, Annabel, I'm doing this because I love you._

I instantly knew what he meant, he was going to destroy himself, I looked up.

"Dracula." I hurried to get dressed, I remembered going by a meadow coming here, maybe that was where Dracula was going to destroy himself, or just in the yard. I ran out the door, not grabbing a jacket, just throwing on my snow boots, I ran out to the yard, not seeing a sign of ash anywhere, it was still slightly dark, not enough light to kill Dracula. I entered the meadow as the sun began to rise innocently, Dracula stood, facing the east. I ran across the meadow, thankfully catching Dracula off guard and was able to pull him behind a tree before the rays of the sun hit him.

"What are you DOING!" I yelled at him, his face was stone.

"Letting you go." He said calmly.

"Ever thought I didn't want to be let go, Dracula!" I asked furiously, he looked at my sincerely.

"You know deep inside you want to be free of me, I am a danger to your existence, and any sane human would want to be free of such things."

"Well, maybe I'm not sane, maybe I'm a raving lunatic because the PERSON I LOVED COMMITED SUICIDE THINKING IT WAS BETTER FOR ME!" I screamed, throwing my hands in the air. Dracula didn't reply, he just started to walk away into the cursed sunlight, I grabbed his arm.

"Dracula, hear me out, please?" I didn't wait for him to answer me.

"Do you remember the rose in the garden? Its not even supposed to be alive, but there it was in the middle of winter, in full bloom and perfect health. The way I see it, the rose signifies me, and the winter signifies you, me being with you unharmed by your side, as long as I live, even if its unnatural how long I'm alive, it was a sign Dracula, for you to call off your search and look directly in front of you, all you needed was there. Can't you see that?" I asked him desperately. He turned to look at me, his face showed realization.

"How could I not have seen it, Annabel, I was blind, and I'm sorry, I'll never put my life in danger like that again as long as you live." He caressed my face and brought me to him, kissing me passionately. Our fourth kiss, the most important to me. He pulled back. "Now I need you to do me a favor, I need you to go back to the house and go to my room, there is a cloak on the chair it has a hood, I need that one." He asked me.

"I'll be right back."

**Thank GOD! I finally got this chapter done, I went back and forth with ideas a here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabel**

I ran back to the house, happy I stopped Dracula from destroying himself, opening the door, I went to Dracula's room and grabbed the indicated cloak, I double checked and found there was a large hood, I smiled and left the house, I was walking on air. I skipped back to the meadow, well, not really, there was snow, I more or less trudged with joy. I reached the meadow and met Dracula at the first tree right as you enter the meadow, light scorches dotted his face.

"What the Hell? And I was thinking you were somewhat smart." I mumbled to myself, throwing the cloak around him and put the hood up. He growled, taking my hand and biting it gently, fangless.

"I can take care of myself Annabel." I laughed a little.

"Okay, if you say so." His mouth was visible and I saw his mouth curl into a smile.

"Lets just go home, Dracula." I begged, his smirk grew in the shadow of his cloak. He lead us home.

**Dracula**

How could I have done that to her, I was so harsh and selfish, I can't believe she saw something that I that I refused to believe, that I was finally getting what I had longed for so long, searched for in so many women, I'd gone through so many brides, for centuries I had searched, and the one time I had everything I'd wanted for so many years, I'd nearly thrown it all away. Annabel was a sweet loving person towards me, and I had thought it was all to escape from me, she returned to me merrily.

"What the hell?" She cried out, she continued mumbling to herself as she threw the cloak over me and put the hood up. I growled, I took her hand and bit it gently.

"I can take care of myself." She laughed slightly.

"Okay, if you say so." She said gently, I lowed my hand, not letting go of her's and entwined our finger and lead us home.

When we got inside, Annabel sat on the ground, untying her boots, shivering, she'd rushed to stop me not even bothering to get a coat, she could have gotten sick, she could have died, and she didn't care at all, she was just glad I was alive and with her, I noticed her body racking with shivers. I left her and got a blanket, when I returned, she sprawled out on the sofa, I laid the blanket over her.

"You woke up earlier than I had hoped, you need to go back to sleep." I told her gently, she only nodded and fell asleep quickly, I smiled at her peaceful form, I went and sat in the armchair and watched her, sometimes I missed being human, sleeping during the night with my loved one, well at the time, I had no love, but I could walk in the sunlight, feeling the bliss of the warm sunlight on my face. At times, a few years ago, I would sit in the woods, that was where I first met Annabel.

_**Flashback**_

_**I sat on a stump in the thicker part of the forest, when I heard a snapping, "OUCH, STUPID BRANCH!" I heard a young teenage girl yell, I heard others laughing, "Good going Annabel." The bushes in which the young voices were coming from rustled and shook, they were coming this way, I got up from the stump and hid behind a rather large tree. My hand burned, I hissed in pain and saw I was standing near an isolated ray of light, my hand had been in the light, I noticed the rustling had stopped.**_

"_**What was that, did you hear it?" The first voice said with worry.**_

"_**Calm down, its probably nothing." Said a teenage boy's voice.**_

"_**Chase, you're the guy you go a head." Said the first voice.**_

"_**What scared?" He taunted.**_

"_**Yes, I am! I am a young thirteen year old girl I do NOT want to get mauled by a bear, that's your job." I laughed quietly at the girl's attitude and honesty. Rustling followed and then stopped.**_

"_**Alright, come on Annabel, its fine there is nothing here." I quickly climbed the tree to stay hidden, but the branch I had a foot on broke and fell to the ground with a thud, I was hanging in the air for a moment, I found another branch and set my foot there, hoisting myself up onto a thick branch.**_

"_**I know you heard that, it was impossible not to hear." Annabel said as her other friends emerged from the bushes. I saw the girl come around and kick at the branch that had fallen, she had light brown hair. **_

_She's about to look up._

"_Let's just hope that doesn't happen."_

_**She looked up and screamed, I readied myself to jump down, but she turned around and started yelling at her friend, Chase.**_

"_**MY GOD, AND CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT YOU TWIT! THAT IS THE WORST THING YOU CAN DO!" I growled at the mention of God, all five of the children stiffened.**_

"_**I know you heard that, that was a growl." Annabel whispered. Chase unfroze, "Okay, whatever it is, is obviously gone, it would have attacked us by now." One of the other boys said.**_

"_**Maybe it was that vampire from the news." He said, I stiffened.**_

"_**Oh no." I whispered to myself. Annabel snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.**_

"_**HA, very funny Tommy, I doubt it, it was a simple homicide, the murder drained the body of the blood and then took a syringe and put two holes in the victim's neck, I've seen it on Dr. G, its happened before…" I breathed a quiet sigh of relief.**_

"_**Oh my gosh, I can't believe the person who believe in vampires said that!" Said one of the other girls, her eyes wide.**_

"_**I DO NOT believe in vampires, I just think they're awesome mythical creatures."**_

"_**You seriously need to get out more." Said Tommy.**_

"_**And what, become an uneducated moron like you?" Annabel asked feisty.**_

"_**Oh, she burned you Tom!" Chase said loudly. Annabel, looked up the tree, her sapphire eyes widened, I placed a finger on my lips, to silence her. Thankfully it worked, she moved away from the tree, "Come on guys, lets just get to the creek, I'm tired of being hot." She complained, as though she'd never seen me. They all agreed and moved on, I jumped down from the tree when I was sure they'd left. I went down the trail they went, tracking them, I wanted to see her more. She seemed smart for her age, and mature. I came to a creek, hiding behind a tree, the boys kicked off their shoes and jumped right in as the girls went off, they returned, some in bikinis others in one piece bathing suits, Annabel had on a tankini she eased herself in, squealing at the chill of the water.**_

"_**That feels good." I heard her say.**_

"_**Yeah it does, I am so glad that you're so smart and my friend Annabel." One of the other girls said**_

"_**Yeah whatever Tammy, you just like being my friend so you can cheat off me in school." She said laughing, she was beautiful.**_

"_**I'm not gunna argue with you, but that was why I first became your friend, then everything just fell into place." Tammy said, looking at Tammy I noticed that her and another boy looked alike.**_

"Twins, most likely" _**I thought to myself, Annabel went away from the group allowing the gentle current push her down stream, I threw a rock to the other side of the creek without the others noticing, they turned their attention to the splash it made, I bolted across the open area and into the thick trees following Annabel when I found her, she was on the bank cowering, there was a snake watching her ready to strike, a water moccasin, I jumped down into the water and grabbed it by the tail, it turned and bit my hand, I hissed in pain, grabbing its head, I crushed its skull.**_

"_**You're not bleeding, or dying, what are you?" I looked her in the eye, "You never saw me, you weren't about to get attacked by a snake and I never saved you." I turned around and trudged through the water going back into the woods, disappearing from her sight.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabel**

I woke up slowly, Dracula was sitting in the chair, his form fuzzy looking, I smiled at him as my vision sharpened, he got up and knelt in front of me tucking a strand hair behind my ear. He returned my smile gently, "Are you well rested?" He asked. I nodded, he smiled wider, it made me happy, he caressed my cheek gently. I got up off the couch and felt a lurching in my stomach, I sat back down, "Whoa, that doesn't feel good." Dracula looked at me worried, "What is it?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

"I guess its nothing, I'm just feeling a little nauseated, I'll be fine, will you get me a glass of ice water, it helps." I said, looking at him, he nodded quickly got up and disappeared into the kitchen, I heard ice falling into a glass and then the water running and filling up a glass. Dracula reappeared with the glass, handing it to me lovingly.

"Thank you." I said taking the glass from him, our hands touching. I brought the glass to my lips and sipped the water shyly, calming my stomach.

"You don't have a fever do you?" He asked, placing his cool hand on my forehead and cheeks, looked at him.

"No, that's odd." He muttered, "Maybe its me." He said.

"How could be you?" I asked confused.

"I'm not too sensitive to heat, nor am I to cold but still, I'll go get a thermometer." He said, walking away returning after a few minutes with a thermometer. He pressed it to my forehead and pressed a button it was silent for a few seconds then beeped. Dracula looked at it with a distressed look on his face

"Well am I sick?" I asked, looking at Dracula.

"No you're not sick, maybe its because you haven't eaten today, come on, I'll make you something." He took my arm and pulled me up gently.

"You can cook?" I asked.

"I've had only 2000 years of experience." He said sarcastically, I smiled gently and allowed Dracula to pull me to the kitchen and sit me at the island, he fussed with this and that...

"So you've been alive since biblical times?" I asked, curious, I saw Dracula stiffen. But then he relaxed, "Yes, Annabel I was, but technically speaking I'm not alive, I'm a vampire."

Sometimes I really forgot that factor, he was just so gentle and beautiful, I've always imagined vampires with rows if bloodied fangs, blood dripping from there lips. Wild untamed hair, red eyes, Dracula had slightly messy hair, regular teeth, most of the time, and emerald eyes, again, most of the time. Dracula was a neat vampire, despite that one time when he came home there was blood streaming down his chin.

"Where were you when the Renaissance was happening?" I asked.

"I was generally in places where there was a large mass of people, so no one would notice a few people lying dead on the street. So Italy or other places like that." He said.

"So you've been all over the world?"

"Yes, I have. I liked Asia very much, it was peaceful when I was there, but it was where I was mostly hungry, they notice EVERYTHING in Asia." He said.

"I had to feed on animals." He shuddered. I smirked, "Aww, poor Dracula." I said sarcastically.

"It was awful, ever wondered why vampires feed on humans and NOT animals, its because animals taste horrible, have you ever had a bar of soap in your mouth?" I shuddered. "Yes."

"Its several thousand times worse than that." He told me.

"That's impossible."

"Well you've never drank animal blood." He said.

"Obviously." I replied.

"Point taken." He said, laughing.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation." I said. Dracula laughed, I joined him. Dracula walked to a cupboard and pulled out a few spices.

"Where else have you been?" I asked.

"I've been to so many places I can't even tell you." He said simply. Then another good question came to mind.

"How come every time I mention something about that's related to religion, you stiffen up?" He didn't reply at first, "Dracula?" I asked quietly, I heard a loud sizzle and Dracula jumped back, crying out in pain, clutching his hand.

"Dracula!" I jumped off the stool and to his aide. "Are you okay?" He looked at me.

"I'll be fine, I just burned my hand a little." I took his hand and studied it.

_A little, what is his a lot, his skin burned off and bone is showing through!_

The base of his thumb and part of his wrist was bubbling. I snorted and pulled him to the sink, running cold water over his hand, he hissed in pain at first but then the chilled water soothed the burn.

"This is my fault, I'm sorry, Dracula." I told him.

"No, no, its okay, I was the one who let my mind wonder and my guard down." He replied. I wasn't going to argue with him about it.

"I'm still going to tell you, you need to know." He told me, turning off the water with his good hand.

He guided me to the kitchen table and sat me down, along with himself. He sighed.

"My name is Judas Iscariot, if you're religious and you are Christian, you'll know why, I don't like talking about it." He said looking down, I nearly fell over, this was Judas, the disciple that sold Jesus out, what should I do, should I shun Dracula, or keep loving him, before I knew who he was, this was now an internal war.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dracula**

I knew it was a stupid mistake, I knew she would leave, and I would let her go, because it was the right thing to do, she didn't get up and leave, she didn't give me an answer, she froze, I bit my bottom lip, laying my head on the table, fisting my hair violently, it hurt, both my hand and scalp.

**Annabel**

I looked at Dracula, thinking him as Judas was to much a change for me to comprehend. He slammed his head down on the table and tugged at his dark hair violently. He was physically beating himself up about this, I didn't want him to hurt himself.

I stood from my seat quietly, I heard him whimper.

**Dracula**

This was it, she was leaving me, like every other woman, leaving me to toil in my own hell. Her soft hands laid on mine, her voice next to my ear.

"Please don't hurt yourself." Her sweet voice, I stood up looking at her, her eyes wide with awareness, I placed my hands on her face, looking into her glistening eyes with disbelief painted on my face. Just to prove it to me, she stood on her toes and kissed me. I was froze.

**Annabel**

He froze where he was the moment our lips met, I wasn't leaving Dracula, how could I? It would be a heartless act, to leave him for a mistake he made centuries ago. I wasn't cruel like that, I never mentioned it to him, but I still remember the day he saved me from the snake, without him, I wouldn't be here today. I loved him, and I wasn't going to destroy him mentally or physically, I retreated.

"Annabel." He said breathlessly.

"Yes Dracula?" I said, inclining my eyebrow. He said nothing, but he took me in a hug, it was relieved, I wrapped my arms around him tenderly, chilled water hit my shoulder, Dracula was crying. I never thought it to be possible, well a lot of things were proved possible in a few days. He pulled back, a tear running down his cheek. I reached up and wiped it away gently.

"Thank you, so much Annabel, you have no clue what you just relieved me of." He said gratefully.

"What were you making, maybe I could finish it." I said. He shook his head, "No, I'll be able to finish it, I can use my right hand as well as I can my left hand. I've had years to practice that." He said with a smirk, it was as though the whole ordeal hadn't happened. I watched him go back to the stove and work with his right hand.

He finished and served me a chicken dish I couldn't pronounce it was Italian, I think, but it was excellent. Dracula just sat and watched me eat , smiling at my approving look. I went to brush my teeth, when I heard a crash, like the door being forced open. I dropped my tooth brush and ran out of the bathroom, I saw a blond man and a dark haired woman, Dracula was froze where he stood, shards of glass at his feet, I was behind the two strangers I noticed the man had an odd gun, Dracula was pleading with his eyes to stay quiet.

"Simon, Mary." He said simply.

"Silence!" The man, Simon yelled at Dracula.

"We don't know how it happened, or when, but we're destroying you and you are going back to that coffin." The woman said with an accent, I nearly squeaked in protest. Dracula motioned so only I would noticed to stay quiet.

"What, no brides?" The man asked, Dracula shook his head.

"I haven't killed a soul." Dracula replied

"What about the woman that went missing?" The woman, Mary, Dracula had called her.

"Not even her." He said calmly, "It's a wonder you haven't found me before now. I've been here since the October of 2001." I backed away from the scene, but I tripped on the rug and fell with an "Oof" They turned, Simon shot at me but Dracula was beside him the moment he pulled the trigger able to push Simon's aim out from its deadlock, a silver stake lodged in the wall.

"She's not vampire!" He hissed, "She's been standing behind you two for the whole conversation, I admit, I'm the reason she went missing, but I would never dare destroy her innocents by making her a vampire!" Dracula called, I just noticed Mary pulling a silver dagger, I launched myself at her, grabbing her wrist the blade was only inches from Dracula's neck, she would have decapitated him, looking in her eyes "No, please." I begged. The vicious light in her eyes died away, she relaxed, I released her hand, she lowered the weapon.

"Mary, what are you doing, she is clearly under his control!" Simon yelled.

"No, she's not, there was a glaze over the other's eyes, that glaze wasn't there." Mary said.

"There was no news of anyone being found, drained of blood. There is no longer any reason to keep Dracula contained, we should go, Simon, now." She said, Simon reluctantly lowered the gun. They left.

"One move, Dracula, one body, found drained of blood I will come back, and destroy you." He said, glaring at us. Mary shot me a warning look. I nodded. They left.

"Well that's one more thing to fix around here…" I laughed at his smart remark.

"Dracula, if you're not feeding off humans-"

"I am, the bodies where burned and those who they belonged those never existed." I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"They weren't anybody that someone would miss." He said. I smiled,

"You sly dog." I said, Dracula smiled and bent, kissing me longingly, his hand moved to my side. He backed me against the wall, I moaned in the back of my throat.

"If we're going to do this, why not on a bed?" I asked, breaking away momentarily. He smiled, he took me in his arms and took me to my bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

We were sitting on the couch the next day, I was reading a book and Dracula was rubbing my leg affectionately, I was in the middle of the heroine's conversation with her favorite character, she was a simple authoress dragged into a world she created, to save the day and be loved by her characters, yet she was getting attached, her would was so much better than the real world (A/N: This is an actual piece by me, I lost the not book and cried about it…) her characters were everything she sought for in her real world she was praised and appreciated by them, her own family couldn't compare to the way her characters treated her.

_I was sitting on the window seat, gazing to the mountains when I heard the elevator whir and get louder. The doors opened and Fabbio stepped out, smiling, I blushed, remembering when I had a crush on my own character._

"_What do you do when you face a predicament, that if you make a choice, you'll still feel wrong about it?" _

"_You know what I do, Adrienne, I do what I think is right, remember in the story about me and Grace in the mountains, I stayed." He said, he just HAD to use that example, he sat down beside me._

"_Yeah, but what if I don't like what is right?" I asked him, turned my gaze on him._

"_You don't want to stay?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, "I made you smarter than that." I told him_

"_I know, but you being here, almost makes everything right again, Grace isn't crying all the time, And Abigail isn't asking constantly about Casey, its as though she never left."_

"_Casey didn't leave, she was abducted, she would rather die before she wants to kill her family, I knew what I was doing when I created her." I reassured him_

"_Adrienne, you haven't worked on the Fanachella series for so long, this world has taken charge of itself, what you write doesn't matter anymore." _

"_This is my fault, its all my fault, if I hadn't given up, this wouldn't have happened! I wouldn't have to be here, I wouldn't be in this emotion war!" I broke down crying. Fabbio wrapped me in a hug._

"_Something tells me this was meant to be, this entire story, very since I first met you, Adrienne, was what you longed for most, have you not seen Grace, how similar you looked like, everything, even this window with the mountain view you've wanted that as well, then there's Casey, Adrienne, you may not realize this, but I know you, I know Casey, you two are exactly alike." He said_

"_How did you know, that you're world wasn't real?" I asked._

"_It is real, to us, you created us and gave us a beautiful home, Adrienne, but I'm married to the Warrior Enchantess, she knows things, Grace can see into other worlds. I remember when we first saw you through that portal I was so angry at your father, all I was thinking was how he could treat you like that, like an animal, I could relate to that, abuse, you wrote your life into words Adrienne, it nearly killed me, but it me stronger, but from what I've seen and see now, what he did to you was just destroying you bit by bit, you belong here, you may have been born in your world, but you created this world, to escape to, you could never do that physically, but you could do it mentally, Adrienne, we would love it if you stay." He cooed, fatherly. I moaned, miserable, I know he meant well but my conscience was telling me I had to return, but my heart told me to stay, I'm welcome, he got up and left._

"_You always gave us impossible tasks to be done, and you had faith in us to do it, whether we completed them just barely alive and it was a breeze make yourself you own character, Adrienne, and you could do anything. This is your life, its just twisted to make things interesting, you take the chances, they will change your life, for the good."_

"_I am only thirteen, I am no super human, like you, or Grace, Casey, I am Adrienne Lance in a world that is not my own, I may have created it, but I cannot live in it, I will help you get Casey back, and then I'm going back to my own world, and just like you, I'm going to tough it out, if you can, I can too. I'm sorry Fabbio, but I need to face this, this is the impossible task I need to face and conquer, maybe, I can come back afterwards. And check up on you guys." He looked at me, those dark emerald eyes darker, eviler, _

_"If he beats you within an inch of your life again, I will be sure he regrets it." He said, darkly and sincerely, he cared about my as if I was his own, he was going to watch over me as the father I need and crave for, and he was right, this world based off everything I longed for the most, but not everything was meant to be. I had everything I wanted, a family that wanted me, but this wasn't my family, fate is dark cold and cruel, it gives one what one wants the most, wrongfully so you can't keep it, and then it rips it away from you. I fell on the bed, and screamed into my pillow. Fabbio left. The more I thought about it the more I sounded like I belonged here, this world was familiar and cozy, comforting and happy. I thought over and over again, I needed to go back, I needed to go home, but the more I thought about it, I was home and I was about to go back to horrible world, so cruel and just destructive. I got up and went down stairs. Everyone was spending time outside playing, I went out onto the porch, Fabbio was going down a trail, I walked across the yard after him._

"_Hey Fabbio?"_

"_Hmm?" He replied, "You know how you said I belonged here?" He kicked at a rock and nodded. "Well I thought about it, do think there could have been a world here before, and I originally belonged there?" I asked_

"_Actually, me and Grace were down at the river, and we found some incredibly strange rubble, I wanted you to take a look and give me an opinion," He told me._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_You'll see" He told me. We got to the riverbank and he pulled me over to a boulder type thing. He knelt down in front of it._

"_Look." He pointed at lines and figurines._

"_They look shockingly familiar." I said._

"_Adrienne, you just proved yourself right, not even Grace knew them, but she knew they were from the world that was here that was destroyed." My jaw dropped, I was right._

"Annabel?" Dracula called.

"What, sorry?" I said, looking at Dracula.

"I'm leaving to go hunting, and I need to pick up some food for you, but I'm leaving, why are you so absorbed in that book?" He asked.

"It's a good book, that's why!" I told him, he smirked, "Come now, it can't be that good." He said teasingly, he strode over to me, and took the book from me.

"Oh you're so mean, give it back!" I cried, he laughed and smiled evilly.

"Just let me read the description." He said I huffed and pouted. "Fine." Dracula laughed heartily , he opened the flap an read the book jacket.

"Well, quite an interesting idea, continue." He said, giving me the book back.

"Will you take me out, to the store, when you get done hunting, please, I'm tired of being in one place." I begged. Dracula looked down at me.

"Fine, get ready and I'll be back." He said, walking out the door I went to the bathroom and run a quick bath to relax my muscles, ever since Mary and Simon, I was tense. I poured in some bathing salt and watched them desingrate and become frothy. I stripped down and eased in relaxing for a few minutes, I closed my eyes, sighing. I sucked in a breath and ducked under, wetting my hair, I came back up and reached down for the shampoo, squirting some in my palm, I massaged the shampoo through my hair and rinsed, I repeated this with the conditioner. I drained the tub and got out, putting on a bathrobe and wrapping my hair in a towel, I brushed my teeth and took the towel down, I brushed the tangles out painfully.

"You really shouldn't brush your hair like that, it damages your hair. Let me." Dracula's hands appeared on my shoulders, I jumped, he chuckled lightly, moving his hand and kissing my shoulder, he took the brush from my hand, in the mirror, the hair brush was levitating.

"That is so creepy." I said, he laughed, taking a lock of wet hair and brushing it gently. I felt the tug of the hair brush, but it wasn't yanking my hair out. He finished brushing my hair.

"Now dry it." He said, walking out of the bathroom, I rolled my eyes, "Fine I will!" I called back.

"Good." He hollered back.

"Well!" I said to myself, taking out the hair dryer and drying my hair, once that was done, I dressed and went into the living room, Dracula was sitting on the couch, playing with a set of keys.

"Since when did you have a car?" I asked him.

"Since I've needed one." He returned.

"And how long is that?" He didn't answer, he just got up and went outside, I heard the growl of an engine starting up.

"Fine, don't answer me, see if I don't care." I said lacing up my boots and pulling on my jacket. I walked outside, my jaw dropped, he had a freaking Jaguar!

"How did you get that?" I asked him.

"You don't need to know." Dracula said slyly, opening the passengers door.

"Do you even have a licenses." I asked.

"No, but I've been driving since car were invented." He told me. I hoped he was kidding.

"That doesn't mean a damn thing." I told him as I got in the car. He smirked as he closed the door.

"Of course it does Annabel." He said when he got in the car, he put on his seat belt.

"That's right you better put that on." I said teasingly as I strapped in myself. He put the car into drive and we were off. He speed down the driveway, I huffed, unamused.

"What you're not scared?" He asked, I laughed, "No, I went down a curvy road I20 miles an hour, in a top-heavy truck." I told him. (A/N: Speeding in a top heavy automobile is not very smart, but extremely fun. You did not hear that from me…)

"Really?" I could tell he didn't believe me, "Yes, I was going home from a football game with my father." I told him as a matter of factly. He laughed and just speed up, "You're crazy, you realize that, right?" I asked him looking at him.

"Oh of course." He said sarcastically, he slowed down as we came to the main road.

"Just making sure." I replied. He smirked, checking the road he pulled out and drove down the road.

"Why did you live with Chase?" Dracula asked.

"Because, I didn't like living alone, it was too quiet, and with him around, I'm not alone." I told him.

"What do you think about living with me? He asked. "I love living with you." I told him, stripping my jacket, it was getting hot.

"Here's a good question, how do you get money? I've never seen you work." I told him.

"I became acquaintances, with a rather wealthy, elderly man, that had no living family he died and gave me everything he had." Dracula told me sadly. I stayed quiet for the rest of the drive, I was content.

We walked inside the store, "ANNABEL!" I heard a familiar voice yell, it was Chase, I was tackled in a hug.

"You're okay!" He said, disbelieving.

"Of course she's okay, she's been with me." Dracula said grabbing my hand.

"Well why didn't you say anything or leave a note."

"I had a lot on my mind and being with, Nick helped me out a lot, I think I'm going to stay with him, Chase." I reassured him. He smiled, he turned to Dracula, "Can I talk with you?" He said, Dracula nodded I stood there waiting for them to come back, Chase walked off and Dracula walked back to me.

"He_ threatened _me!" Dracula said, I giggled. "Nick, really?" He asked after he got over his shock.

"It's the first thing that came to mind, alright, and I don't think 'Hey Chase, this is Dracula.' would work out to well." I told him

"Point taken." He purred, he never struck me as the type to purr their words. But it matched the look on his face.

"Are we going to make out or start shopping?" I asked, he laughed.

"Making out sounds nice." I slapped his arm.

"I can't believe you!" I laughed Dracula grabbed a buggy and we went to the refrigerated section, I grabbed deli roast beef and smoked ham. I threw them in the buggy, Dracula smirked.

"What?" I asked him.

"You really need to be more exotic." He said.

"I like being in that small coop of safety when it comes to food, thanks very much Sweetheart." I told him. He laughed, his eyes twinkling.

We finished shopping and went home, I was glad I could call that place home.


	12. Chapter 12

***Crying* This is my last chapter for a while, sorry that its not all explosive surprise at the end or anything. *cries some more***

I was laying on the couch just enjoying the warm heat, reading again, when Dracula came out of nowhere, scaring me, he was on top of me in no time, I hit him in the chest with my book.

"Besides agitating me, what are you doing?" I asked him, he kissed the flat of my chest lovingly, as though that would get him out of trouble.

"Nothing too important." he said innocently. I hooked my hand around his neck and brought my lips to his. We shared that innocent kiss, but Dracula deepened it making me moan. He pulled back, but I didn't want him to stop. He got up off me, smirking evilly.

"Oh, I hate you." I told him narrowing my at him, he laughed a little.

"Its getting late, you should go to bed." He said gently. I looked at him, sliding the book mark into place and putting the book on the coffee table.

"Only if you come lay down with me, I sleep better that way." He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Alright." He said simply. I smiled and got ready for bed.

**Dracula**

The moment Simon had turned on Annabel, I was terrorized for her, I was fast enough to knock his aim out of line, and in return, Annabel saved my life. I was still scared for her to this day, I've always been, I can't let her go, she wouldn't have that, if she were to leave and I were still alive, I'd go after her, losing all control of myself. She is in danger of her life all the time every time she is near me, every time her neck is exposed, I could very well lose myself to instincts and attack her again, the memories of her terrorized scream rung in my ears. She wanted me to lay down with her, that night, was horrible for me. That's why I haven't laid down with her since, I nearly ended her life, she never had a clue how close she was to death that night, I told myself that I could control myself.

_**Anything to make her happy **_I thought

_Are you sure you really want to risk that, her delicate life was almost torn away, several times, your love session almost destroyed the both of you, how bad you wanted her blood, so bad, her every scream made you crazy._ I shook the thoughts from my head and agreed to lay down with her, she smiled gratefully and pranced off to get ready for bed.

I sank down to the couch, my face in my hands. "What am I doing, she's lining herself up for her own destruction every time she asks me so innocently to just lay down with her at night." I was so stressed, for the first time in a while, but this includes someone I truly loved, and their life in danger, by my presence.

"This is horrible." I told myself quietly. I stood, I wanted to make her happy, but I was endangering her, I hadn't done this in forever.

_Dear God, help me. _I cried out mentally, it killed me to do it, but I was doing this for Annabel's safety, anything to keep her safe.

I was in her bedroom, I heard slashing and water swirling in the bathroom, she was getting out of the bathtub. I went into the bathroom and saw her with her bathrobe on, it was tied around her loosely, I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, she smiled, looking at me and continued to brush her hair gently, as I had showed her earlier. She set the hair brush down and picked up her hair dryer, I stepped back and leaned against the shower's glass door. I looked her up and down, thankfully I didn't have a reflection, Annabel couldn't see my lustful act, the bathrobe stopped at just above her knees, showing her gazelle like legs. She'd been like this since she was thirteen, I've just now started to want her like this, she finished drying her hair and went back through it with a comb, making her long brown hair shine and even more silky to the touch, flowing down her back, shimmering like mountain water, she laid it over her shoulder, to brush it easier, I reproached her and took the comb from her hand gently and moved her hair to her back and combed it for her, it was prettier that way.

"You should be a late night hair stylist as much as you like playing with hair." She said.

"I only like 'playing' with your hair." I returned her remark, she smirked in the mirror, I smiled gently. I laid the comb down on the marble sink. I lefther momentarily to let her get on a night gown. I returned to her, covering her hand with mine, bringing her hand to my lips I kissed her fingers lovingly, I wrapped my other arm around her. We swayed gently, entwined our fingers and led her to her bed she laid down, I rounded the bed and laid down beside her. She turned over to face me, smiling sweetly, I returned her smile, laying my hand gently on her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Annabel, now rest." I told her gently, she smiled and closed her eyes, I took her in my arms an held her close to me.

"Sleep well my love."


	13. Chapter 13

**Dracula**

I was lying with Annabel, when the horrible urge to drink her blood over me; I looked at her innocent face, asleep peacefully, I was suddenly on top of her, sinking my fangs in her throat, she screamed in pain, but the scream was cut off as the blood rose in her throat. The sweet liquid seeped into my mouth, clouding my senses, making me crave her blood even more. I pulled back and saw that her blood kept flowing from her throat; I bent back down and lapped at the crimson fluid hungrily.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_ My conscience yelled at me mentally. Without realizing it, I too wondered what I was doing, I loved Annabel, and she had trusted me. I kept at her throat, until every drop of her precious blood was gone.

I jerked awake. I looked to my side in the bed and saw Annabel was gone, I heard her messing in the kitchen. I breathed a sigh of relief, I didn't really harm Annabel, I would destroy myself if I really had. I got up and joined her in the kitchen, laying my hands on her shoulders, kissing her neck.

"Good Morning my love." I told her lovingly, she turned around and smiled.

"Good Morning Dracula. I thought you were nocturnal?" She asked.

"I don't like knowing that you're alone during the da, but I'm fine with only a few hours a sleep worry not my love." I told her, she looked at me meaningfully; I smiled gently to make her believe me, she bought it. I dropped the smile and went into the living room, why had I dreamed that dream? I was confused, I would never hurt Annabel, and the only time I even thought about hurting her was when after our first kiss, I closed my eyes, feeling ashamed at what I had almost done to her. She came into the room and sat down beside me, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and brought her closer to me I kissed the side of her head lovingly, I felt her smile.

**Annabel **

Something was off about Dracula; he seemed timid about something, about being near me. He left the kitchen after he told me good morning. I followed him into the living room and sat down on the sofa beside him, he pulled me closer to him, and I smiled.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked in return. "You're acting out of character." He didn't reply to me, I looked up at him, his face was creased with worry, I hugged him gently he wrapped his other arm around me and brought me just a little closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder; a chilled shudder ran through my body, making me shake vigorously for a second.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"You need to get around humans more, it was a cold chill, it happens to me every now and then."

"Why?" He asked me.

"I don't know, how should I know, I'm no doctor." I told him. He laughed heartily. I smiled he was coming back to that old Dracula that I knew not the timid vampire that came into the kitchen this morning, but I still wanted to know why he was acting like that. I worried me, as if he was insecure about something. I looked at him,

"Back to my original question, what's wrong, you've never acted like that before". Dracula sighed heavily.

"It was just a dream, it startled me Annabel." He told me, oh how I loved hearing him say my name, it was so sweet and gentle.

"Vampires have dreams?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes, we do, but they're hardly ever what humans call good dreams Annabel." He told me. I sighed heavily. "Do you have an explanation for that?" I asked him curiously, I wanted to know everything about vampires, and my next question was why vampires didn't have a reflection that was just downright insane, and an unfair advantage to me when it came to standing in front of a mirror and Dracula decides to sneak up on me...

"I think it's because that the vampiric species is the dead arose." He told me, sounding scientific.

"What about vampires not having reflections?" I asked him.

"Same explanation." He said simply.

"Ok, okay." I replied. He lay back onto the couch and I rest my head on his chest, listening for something I knew wasn't there, a heart beat.


	14. Chapter 14

He just seemed so welcoming and human, if I didn't know him I'd think he was human, only by touch would I know he wasn't human, I was actually almost disappointed, he refused to turn me, I wanted to be with him, forever, and if he was immortal, that would never happen, I didn't want to leave Dracula. It was unimaginable; I teared up just thinking about it, the tears fell, landing on his chest. He tucked two fingers under my chin and lifted my face to look me in the face. A look of worry on his face…

"What's wrong my Annabel?" He said ever so sweetly.

"I was just thinking that I'll die one day and leave you to be alone till Judgment day." A grim look crossed his face.

"I've been considering that Annabel, and I just don't know if you're cut out to be a vampire, you love the sunlight, you've seen what sun will do to a vampire."

"I'm not stupid enough to put my life in danger for the pleasure of having the sun on my face, Dracula; I would give anything to be with you for the rest of all time." He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, leaning his head on the armrest of the sofa, I looked at him distressfully.

"Dracula! Don't avoid this!" I told him.

"I'm not avoiding anything. I'm not ready to turn you, that's it Annabel." He said flatly, so he was going to turn me into a vampire. My stomach felt uneasy again, I pulled myself from Dracula's arms, clutching my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Dracula asked worried.

"I'm feeling sick again." I told him.

"That's it, as soon as the sun sets; you're going to the doctor, I don't care what I have to do to get you an appointment." He said, getting off the couch and went into the kitchen, when the hell did he get a phone? I got up gently and went into the kitchen, seeing Dracula on a house phone, I was so confused, and I never noticed it before he hides stuff from me. I was stressed out over that a bit.

"8:30? Okay, perfect, thank you." He said, he turned around. He took me in his arms gently.

"Get ready, your appointment is at eight-thirty, its eight now." He told me gently. I broke from his embrace and made my way to my bathroom, I took out an outfit and took it into the bathroom, hung it up on the hook on the door, stripped down and opened the shower door, closing it behind me I turned on the water and wet my hair shampooing and conditioning quickly. I washed my body and got out; after I dried off, I tied the robe around my waist and went to the mirror to dry my hair, I felt Dracula's arms wrap around me lovingly.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered in my ear. I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled, "I'm feeling fine Dracula. I don't need to go to the doctor." I told him. He kissed my cheek lovingly.

"I know you think that, but I just want to be sure that you're not sick, it hasn't been too long since I tried to destroy myself Annabel, you went out without a jacket, you could be sick. I don't want to lose you to sickness Annabel." He told me, worry soaked his voice. I frowned. He kissed my cheek again and left the room, I went back to drying my hair. I brushed my teeth and got dressed, going back out to the living room, Dracula was waiting for me with my jacket I took it from him and put it on. He led me out to the car and opened the car door for me, I sat down and buckled my seat belt Dracula got in as well, started the car, and drove to the doctor's office. The ride was silent, Dracula sighed a lot. I looked at him, distressed.

"Dracula, talk to me, I hate silences, it makes me think you're mad at me." I told him, he looked at me smiling gently, "I could never be mad at you, well, besides that one time…" His voice trailed off at those words, he laughed.

"I was slightly agitated when you put the sheet over my cage." He told me.

"Well I wasn't about to let you watch me get dressed." I told him.

"I was a bat." He told me.

"Yeah, a bat that turned into a vampire." I replied.

"You didn't know that." He said, laughing. I laughed as well.

"Yes but you were acting very humanly." Dracula laughed a little more.

"I suppose I need to work on the bat act unless I want to be busted for the vampire I am." He said sarcastically. I laughed, Dracula pulled into the doctor's office. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car, Dracula was standing right there, waiting for me, I took his hand he pulled me to the door and opened it, gesturing for me to go ahead. I stepped into the building and shed my jacket, Dracula, kept his trench coat on, people looked at him weird, and women stared at him, and then glared at me as they noticed Dracula entwined my hand with his. He glared back, they looked down I smirked as we sat down. He drug a finger across the surface of the back of my hand. I smiled at him, the women were staring at us again, well more or less Dracula. He smiled at me lovingly, looking into my eyes.

"You're torturing them, and you love doing it." I told him, his smile grew into an evil one.

"They're all hoping that we get into an argument here and now and split, as if that'll ever happen." He laughed a little as he said this. A nurse called a name, Dracula stood, pulling me up with him, we followed the nurse into a room, I never liked the doctor's it just wasn't something I liked. I sat down on the examination table. Dracula sat in the chair.

"Before the doctor comes in, what do I call you?" I asked him.

"Just think of something."

"I'll just call you Nick again." I said. Dracula smirked, the doctor came in.

"Annabel, haven't seen you in a while." He said, I met his eyes and saw Doctor Johnson.

"Yes, well, I don't really have an explanation for that." I told him, he smiled gently.

"Your friend here said you were experiencing nausea?" He said.

"Yes, I have."

"Have you seen any unexpected mood swings?" He asked, my eyes widened, I knew what he was getting at; he was thinking I was pregnant, I looked at Dracula, his eyes widened.

"I don't think I'm pregnant Dr. Johnson." I told him. He smiled again.

"You have had a history for feeling random unexplained waves of nausea." He told me, I stuck my tongue out at Dracula, "See, I'm fine." I told him.

"Well, he didn't say you weren't fine either Annabel." Dracula replied.

"Actually, she's right she's fine, both her parents and grandmother had brought her in when she was younger for the same reason." I smirked at Dracula.

"I think I know my body better than you do, Nick." I told him, getting off the examination table. Dracula stood and took my hand.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said I smiled as he took my hand and led me out of the room and out into the waiting room. The women stared at Dracula again, I glared at them this time, he was _**MY **_vampire and I'd kick their ass if they tried to take him away from me.


	15. Chapter 15

I was sitting on the couch, reading again, when Dracula came and sat down beside me, he wrapped his arms around me and just stare at me, I was used to this, he would do it very often, so I just ignored him and continued to read, he huffed.

"What?" I asked him, not looking from my book.

"Nothing." He said, innocent enough, I believed him, at the time. He nuzzled my neck affectionately, I smiled, memorizing my page, I closed the book.

"You are just begging for attention, aren't you?" I asked him, he smiled mischievously. His hand snaked around to my back, pulling me closer to him. I smiled and kissed him gently, I was going to pull back, but Dracula wasn't about to have that, he pressed his hand tighter to my back, making sure that I can't retreat, deepening the kiss roughly, I hooked my hand around his neck, allowing him access to my mouth.

_Knock, Knock._ Dracula pulled back and hissed angrily.

"However the hell that is, is going to get the greeting that they'll never forget." He growled, I huffed.

"Oh be nice." I told him, he shot a looked at me, it was a gentle look, "I won't make any promises to you." He said. There were more knocks, whoever it was, was getting impatient. I hadn't realized Dracula had unbuttoned a few of the buttons on my shirt, I busied myself by making myself presentable. Dracula strode over to the door and just about took it off its hinges opening the door, I looked at him in disbelief, I wanted to smack him for behind so impolite. I gazed over his shoulder at a surprised Mary. Dracula's shoulders slacked, "Mary." He said with dignity, which to me wasn't really there… Mary relaxed as well, Dracula stepped to the side allowing Mary in.

"What, no silver stake shooting gun carrying Simon?" (A/N Try saying THAT five times fast!) Dracula asked. I snickered.

"What?" He asked.

"You just alliterated." I said, laughing a little harder, Mary looked a little disbelieving.

"No, Simon has been busy, I just wanted to…" Her voice trailed off .

"Check on me?" Dracula finished for her, walking away, growling. Mary and I watched him go.

"Well he certainly is welcoming." Mary said sarcastically.

"You just came at a bad time." I said, adjusting my shirt slightly and scratching my head. She looked at me, disbelieving.

"You did _it _with him?" I looked at her, a teasing look at her.

"Yes actually, but let's not get into that, that's," I heaved a sigh. "Personal." I finished. There was a short awkward silence, after that, it was agitating I never liked awkward silences.

"Well, how are you doing?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"I've been good. What's it like, living with Dracula, and being happy about it?" I smirked at her question.

"I love it, Dracula is actually a good 'roommate' so to speak." I said, smiling a bit wider. Dracula walked back in and sat on the couch, ignoring Mary, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh very mature Annabel."

"Just as mature as what you're doing…" I said. Dracula looked over his shoulder a glare in his eyes. I winked at him tauntingly, my lips curling into a evilly sweet smile. He looked at me, pulling his lips back in a silent snarl.

Mary didn't seem to like that. I looked at her, smirking, "He's fine, he couldn't hurt me if he wanted to." I told her. Dracula continued to glare.

"Oh you're just glaring at me because I'm right." I told him teasingly. He iron look in his eyes softened.

"There's a vampire." I said teasingly, Mary snickered a little.

"Well I better get back to the hotel." Mary announced. Dracula looked slightly relieved, I was actually a little sad, it's nice to have a female to talk to every now and then.

Mary left and I sat down on the sofa beside Dracula, he draped an arm over my shoulder lovingly.

"You were acting like a five year old, Dracula." I told him

"You were too." He said, growled more or less.

"I was playing with you." I replied. He didn't reply, I frowned as he slid his arm off my shoulder and left the house, he needed to be alone and I didn't blame him, I actually wanted to be a human as long as possible. But I wanted to be with Dracula forever. I fell asleep on the couch, dreaming of an eternity with Dracula.

***does a little jig* WOOO, FIVE MORE CHAPTER TILL I HIT 20 CHAPTERS! LONGEST STORY SO FAR! (I think)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dracula**

I ripped the head of my victim off, making sure that she wouldn't return for the dead, I was wondering the way I left had hurt Annabel. I was over reacting with Mary and the fact that the two were actually getting along, Annabel needed more than just me, she also needed a female friend, and a little less isolation, if I hadn't been alone most of my life, I would have gone insane. I wiped my mouth of any blood, I went through the woods and returned found myself in the back yard, and saw Annabel in the garden, she was kneeling to the ground, the fawn had returned, a bit bigger now, it had stubby antlers now, I walked up behind her, the little deer looked up at me.

"What is it deer?" She asked the little creature. She turned around and saw me, she smiled, she wasn't upset, or she was just good at hiding it.

"Hi Dracula." She said simply, I knelt down beside her the deer never took his eyes off me. I gazed back to the rose, it wasn't there, it was dead, I looked at Annabel, blissfully of the rose being dead, perhaps, she was wrong, what if she and I weren't meant to be together forever, I sighed wearily, Annabel looked at me, I smiled gently to cover up my worry.

"Let's go inside, I don't want you to get sick." I told her, she nodded and got up, "Bye deer." She said simply and innocent, almost childlike. I looked at her, wearily, I couldn't keep her here with me, I knew she loved me, and I know she doesn't want our paths to grow apart, but perhaps, it wasn't meant to be.

_You know you need her and vice versa_ Said the voice of reason.

_**I know I need her, but I'm not too sure she needs me… It just doesn't seem like she doesn't seem that she does.**_

_She does. Go away for a while and see what happens. _I considered it, but that could end in me committing suicide, I can hardly live without her now. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her to me.

_**My life line.**_ I thought, Annabel hadn't a clue how much I loved her and needed her by my side, yet it was so, unavoidable for her to be here, and I just couldn't turn her, she was too innocent and well, she lead a human life to well.

"Dracula, are you alright? You're acting weird." Annabel asked.

"Of course I'm fine, I have you by my side." I told her, she stopped.

"You tell me these things Dracula, when I ask, you smile and say you're fine. I can tell you're not fine, Dracula, I can see it, I'm not this blissfully unaware woman, I have sense and I can tell when something is eating at you." She said almost angrily, I looked into her eyes wearily I sighed heavily, tracing her cheekbone gently.

"Annabel, I was just thinking, and I really don't think you'd want to hear what I'm thinking about, you'd be hurt, alright?" I asked her, inclining my eyebrows, she blinked at me.

"Dracula…" She started, I placed a finger on her lips shushing her. "Everything is fine I promise you." I said and kissed her forehead. I took her inside and took her jacket off for her, wrapping my arms around her, I kissed her neck, inhaling her scent (A/N NOT that food scent like from Twilight *shudders* like perfume or body wash or something…) it was a tropical scent, I enjoyed it, very much. Annabel's hand hooked around my neck and she turned to kiss me, I claimed her lips lovingly. I enjoyed her every touch, her skin was like well weaved silk, soft and gentle, like nothing I've ever experienced before. She was a rare treasure, and she was mine, it was about time I stopped being melodramatic, Annabel is mine, I can control myself, I know it, this is Annabel, _needed _her with me, as human, something told me. She wouldn't be the same as a vampire, she just seemed I mean, every human turned vampire is different afterwards, but they eventually turn back to their original personality. I pulled back from her and caressed her face.

"My love." I called to her quietly.

"Yes, Dracula?" She cooed, I smiled and claimed her lips again. My hands running down her sides, feeling every single perfectly sculpted detail about her body finding her turning around in my embrace, her hand found a place on my chest, finding a way to around the back of my neck, she deepened the kiss demandingly, I smirked. Pulling back, she glared at me, I laughed, caressing her face again.

"Maybe later, but you need to get out of those clothes, they're wet, now go, alright?" I said gently only worried about her health, she pouted and huffed, looking utterly adorable, "Fine." She said, I smiled as she left my arms to change.

How I loved her, she was I hated to say it, an angel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Annabel **

I sat down beside Dracula, he wrapped his arms around me kissing my wet hair, I had taken a shower as well, I kinda shivered, wet hair plus undead vampire equals really cold human. Dracula pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around my shoulders lovingly.

"Better?" He asked, I wrapped it a bit tighter around my shoulder.

"Much." I said simply. He smiled pleased with himself, I loved the way his eyes twinkled, he seemed so utterly at peace. I snuggled into him, the chill trying to bite through the blanket, but the blanket kept me warm and I was happy that I was with Dracula. I wondered if Dracula would put aside his hatred for religion to get married, over time I had completely forgotten telepathy.

"I've considered it a lot. I'm feeling selfish about not saying that I don't want to, but…" His voice trailed off. I looked at him, I wouldn't mind not marrying him, but for a while now, I've wanted to be able to call him my husband.

"Dracula." I called him.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored, let's go do something, please?" I said, nearly begging. He laughed slightly.

"I don't suppose it could hurt. Where do you want to go?" He asked . The question stumped me.

"Uhhh." I said bluntly.

"You want to go somewhere, but you don't know where?" He asked teasingly, I glared at him. Breaking out into a smile, "Why don't we just ride around until you see something you want to do or see?" He offered. I smiled. "I like that idea." I cooed, Dracula smirked, I unwrapped myself and got up, Dracula's hand lingered on my back as I got off the couch. I went and changed into decent clothes, I was standing in front of the floor length mirror, I put my hair up in a pony tail and turned it up and clipped a hair clippie in my hair, making my hair fountain out. I turned around and came face to face with Dracula. I nearly squealed. He laughed and took me in his arms, it calmed me to be against his body, so close to him. I pulled back and Dracula led me out to the lobby and gave me my jacket, I took it from his hands and slipped it on, Dracula opened the door and I stepped out. Dracula was at the passenger's door before I could even get outside good. He smiled and opened for me, I sat down and buckled myself in. Dracula came around and opened the driver's side door and slid into the seat, putting the key into the ignition, and started the car, it growled to life. Dracula sped down the driveway.

"Can we turn on the radio?" I asked . He looked at me briefly, and turned on the radio, it was a bunch of static. I changed the channel to a nice classic channel.

"I didn't know you liked classic music Annabel." Dracula said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I love it, it can be relaxing." I told him, sighing. We came into town, people walked on the sidewalks and some jay walked. Dracula checked the gas gage.

"I need to get some gas for the car, is that alright?" He asked me.

"I don't care." I said simply. Dracula smiled and pulled into the gas station, I saw a familiar pickup truck there. Chase was here.

"Hey." I grabbed Dracula's arm before he got out of the car, he looked at me "Can I go say hey to Chase?" I asked him.

"You're a free woman, I don't mind." He said, I released him and got out of the car. I went over to the truck and leaned against the front of it, Chase came out of the store and saw me, he smiled widely.

"Hey Annabel!" He said happily, "Nick still treating you right?" He asked me.

"Of course, you have nothing to worry about, Nick is the sweetest guy to me. He'd kill himself if he hurts me."

_Literally_ I added mentally. I nearly frowned at the thought. I turned and looked at Dracula, the was a female there, Dracula was ignoring her, but I'd show her.

"Excuse me." I said politely, I turned around and got my game face on, walking up to her, I tapped her shoulder. She turned around agitated that I interrupted her, I smiled sweetly, then dropped it, Dracula shot me a glance and shook his head.

"That's my boyfriend." I told her, she rolled her eyes, "Then why are you over there, talking to him?" She point at Chase who was watching in disbelief.

"He's an old friend, now leave, before I have to hurt you." I told her flatly. She left in a hurry after that.

"You've been spending too much time with me." Dracula said, taking the gas pump out of the tank and putting in that thing I have no what is called. I waved bye to Chase and got in the car, Dracula drove away.

**WOOT WOOOT CHAPTER 17 IZ FEELZ SPECIAL!**


	18. Chapter 18

"You see anything you'd like to do?" Dracula asked me as we drove around town. I kinda wanted to look around in a store. I spotted a store I wanted to go into.

"There." I said pointing at the store. Dracula followed my indication and pulled into the parking lot, pulling into a parking place.

"Annabel." Dracula said.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"You do realize that there are women all over the place here?" He told me, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, and anyone tries anything they'll deal with me." I said.

"Oh you're really threatening." He said, laughing.

"To female humans, I can deal a good bit of damage. I was a mean girl in school and dealt a hell of a punch." I told him "And I doubt my damage level has gone down any." I told him with humor heavy in my voice. Dracula turned off the car and got out, he went around and opened the door for me. I smiled at him as I stood , stepping away from the door, he shut it and then took my hand, kissing my fingers affectionately. I smiled wider as he lowered our hands to our sides. We headed to the store, Dracula opened the door for me, I stepped in and shed my jacket, Dracula took it from me and folded it over his arm, wrapping his arm around my waist, the women were green with jealously, I smirked at them.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to tease people?" Dracula asked.

"Of course she did, but it never sank in…" I said, venturing deeper into the store, I saw the men's area, and glanced at Dracula, he saw me.

He laughed sarcastically" NO." He said.

"Fine!" I said quietly, but the women around us began looking hopeful, I laughed at their desperateness, Dracula guided me on a bit quicker away from the men's clothing before I got the chance to beg him to let me buy him a shirt, and one he thought he wouldn't like. I looked at him, he smiled gently and pecked a kiss on my cheek lovingly…

I went to the women's clothing area, saw a gorgeous shirt, and basically bolted to it, taking it off the rack I showed it to Dracula.

"What do you think Honey?" I asked him, he studied the shirt "

"It would compliment your eyes and skin tone." He said, looking me in the face.

"How the HELL would you know that?" I asked him quietly. He laughed a little.

"I've seen you in that color before, you looked wonderful." He purred. I smiled, "Can I get it?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Of course" I folded it over my arm, and continued to browse. I saw Dracula checking his watch after a while, when he got one of those, I have NO clue.

"It's kind of late Annabel." He told me.

"You want to leave?" I asked him.

"For your sake, yes." He told me, his hand appearing on my shoulder, and his arm appearing around my waist, pulling me to his body, I eased into his embrace.

"We have to remember, we're in public Dracula." I told him.

"Damn." He said, I laughed, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the cash register. I put the shirt on the counter, thankfully the cashier was a man, so no gawking at _**MY**_ vampire included, YAY! We checked out and went out to the car, I sat down heavily in the car and didn't realize how tired I was until I actually sat down. My eyes felt heavy, and I felt drained. Dracula looked at me.

"See?" He said, laughing.

"Quit being a smartass." I told him groggily. He laughed even more. I glared at him, he leaned across the car and kissed my cheek lovingly.

"We'll get you home, and you can go to bed." He whispered to me. I looked at him gratefully,

"That sounds nice." I said simply. He laughed and started the engine

"Why is that so loud." I said.

"It's not loud, you're just tired my love." He said gently I just relaxed a little and sank a little down into my seat and dozed off. I was awake enough to feel Dracula drive and park the car, I didn't feel like waking up, but Dracula just took me in his arms and took me inside, laying me on the my bed. He threw a blanket over me and I fell into a deep sleep.

**WHOOO THE COUNT DOWN CONTINUES!**


	19. Springtime Changes

I was in the garden behind the mansion, sprucing everything up, planting some flowers and taking care of the ones that were already there. I was mainly thinking, I've begun reconsidering things, like wanting to be a vampire with Dracula. It suddenly didn't seem all that appealing, I loved Dracula with my heart and soul, I didn't know, I was so confused. Sighing heavily, I took a break and went inside, Dracula was asleep in his room, I had begged him to get more sleep, he complied. I made a my usual roast beef, ham and tomato sandwich, and poured a tall glass of lemonade, sitting on the couch with the laptop Dracula got me for my birthday, checking my email. I had one from my parents, who thought I was at college and not living with a vampire.

_Hey honey, we miss you, how is college?_

The email was short and sweet; I put down my lemonade and typed my reply.

_It's good, I met the nicest guy, and I'm hoping he'll propose someday soon._ I clicked send and ate my sandwich, contently unaware that a pair of emerald eyes had read my email to my parents as I sent it. I finished my meal and went back outside to the garden. I planted my children and watered them.

"Hello Annabel." I heard Mary's voice sound from behind me; I turned around and say her. I smiled and turned around to face her, wiping my hands, standing to give her a hug, she returned my hug sisterly. Mary had left London and returned to America. You'd think, after everything Dracula had put her and Simon through, that they'd become a couple, they didn't, but I believe that the two would make a wonderful couple.

"Hi Mar." I told her, pulling back at look at her.

"Something I can help you with?" I said, releasing her and taking to watering the rose bushes.

"Nothing, I just decided to come by and see what you were up to. I love what you did to the house, I just can't get over that Dracula actually LET you paint his home white." She said, looking to the house.

"He actually likes it. He said it makes him forget about that dark past of his, mostly. I'm glad he's changing his look on life." I said, watering the lilies.

"Really, that's surprising." She sad, a hint o f disbelief in her voice, I stood up straight and turned back to her.

"It does sound out of character for him, but he's beginning to change. I don't know about it. I'm having issues of my own. Dracula has told me he was going to turn me, and at first, I was happy that I was going to be by his side forever, but now, being vampire just doesn't seem appealing. I'm afraid, Mary, what if this hurts him. I love Dracula, and I would love to be with him, for the rest of my life. It just doesn't seem right." I said, looking at her. Mary looked at me, "I'm sorry I don't know how to help you there, I haven't been in a predicament like that, but I wish you good luck Annabel." Mary said.

"Let's go inside and just relax for a few moments." I said to her, she nodded and we headed inside. Dracula was sitting on the couch; he looked back at us, smiling. I looked away, feeling guilty; I just hoped he would read my mind, so I didn't have to have those words on my tongue, telling him that I didn't want to be a vampire. I went into the bathroom and washed my hands, getting the dirt out from under my nails. I rejoined the Dracula and Mary in the living room, sitting down beside Dracula, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me to him, I blinked back tears, and this was so painful. I kept my gaze at Mary, who was sitting in the arm chair. She smiled reassuringly, I sighed heavily, distressed. I wanted to look at Dracula and let him comfort me about this, but I just couldn't bring myself to do this. Dracula and Mary conversed important matters; I remained quiet, listening to them absently. Mary left after a while.

"You've been awfully quiet, Bell." Dracula had taken to calling me Bell ever so often, like when he was teasing me or something.

"I'm just confused." I told him.

"About what?" He asked persistent.

"Dracula, l can't love you anymore than what I already do, but I'm not sure about-" My voice trailed off.

"About what?" He repeated.

"I THOUGHT YOU COULD READ MINDS!" I groaned stressfully.

"I can choose not to." He said. I took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure about becoming a vampire." I told him, nearly breaking into tears at Dracula's silence, I closed my eyes. It was then when I did cry, unable to stand the silence; I jerked from Dracula and retreated to my room I fell down on the bed and cried my heart out. I needed Dracula by my side, but I wasn't sure about- I wasn't sure about anything anymore, and I never knew if I was ever going to be sure about anything that included Dracula ever again, I needed to clear my mind. I looked up, getting off the bed; I went out of my room and searched for Dracula. He was where I left him, in total shock.

"Dracula, I just need to clear my mind, could I just go stay somewhere else for a little while?" I asked him. Memories of my grandmother's beach house flooded my mind, it always helped me think.

"Where?" He asked. I was quiet for a few moments.

"The beach is only a few hours away, and my grandmother had left me her beach house when she died." I told him

"Do you want me to drive you, or do you want to drive yourself?" He asked me, quietly.

"I want to drive myself, if that's fine, Dracula." He sighed.

"Very well, if you wish it." Dracula told me. I packed and put my suit case in the car, I turned to face Dracula, he had tears in his eyes, I kissed his cheek, "This isn't permanent, I swear." Dracula put the Jaguar's keys in my hand, hugging me gently.

"I'll miss you, Annabel." He whispered in my ear, I kissed him a bit deeper than my usual kiss, which was relatively a soft kiss.

"I know." I got into the car and drove off, looking into the rear view mirror; it was empty of any life, I focused on the road and beared the four hour drive to my beach house.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! OMOG THIS IS SO EXCITING!**

**Dracula: You use your Phantom of the Opera text language to celebrate one more chapter until you get to the 20 chapter of your Dracula 2000 fanfiction?**

**Me: I am very complicated, don't ask again.**


	20. Chapter 20

I listened to the waves roll off the shore, watching the water glisten in the early morning light, thinking about immortal life as a vampire. I couldn't imagine myself as a bloodthirsty vampire; Dracula had told me that women tended to be worse at the beginning of immortal life. I didn't want to be like that, I didn't want to be what Dracula described as monstrous. I suddenly yearned for Dracula's presences, his arms around me, his voice cooing affectionately in my ear. My gaze flicked to the cell phone by my side, the voice of temptation encouraged me to call my loving vampire. I picked it up flipping through the names, stopping at the name, Nick, Dracula's public name, in case someone went through my phone and saw the name, they wouldn't suspect a bloodsucking vampire to be named Nick. I sighed and closed the phone; I couldn't call him, not now. I closed my eyes, imaging Dracula's pretty green eyes, they comforted me greatly. The rolling ocean waves and salty air also helped, I watched couples walk by on the beach, although it was my property, they walked by hand in hand in the sunlight, I wanted desperately to be walking in the sunlight, with Dracula, but I knew I would never experience it. I was happy that I had just Dracula, he was loving and caring, and it was obvious. I loved him very much, but I couldn't be a vampire, and I knew it, I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want to be a vampire. Things were so complicated; I just wanted to be with Dracula that was what I wanted. I didn't want him to go on after me, being miserable, and I didn't want him to end his life, I looked up through the glass panes at the slightly clouded sky, sighing.

I was wearing down, becoming tired and worn out, all this complication and confusion, it was taking its toll on me.

_Why does this have to be so hard?_ I thought wearily, tears came to my eyes. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall, just letting them fall relieved my nerves. I needed to hear him. I picked the phone up and dialed Dracula's number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, honey." I replied. Smiling as I heard Dracula's voice.

"Hello Annabel, I thought I wasn't going to hear from you until you returned." He said gently.

"Yeah, well, I missed hearing you." I told him.

"Likewise, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm sitting in my sunroom, watching the ocean, OH a dolphin!" I said, looking out across the ocean as a dolphin dorsal fin broke the surface of the water.

"I didn't know dolphins were up this far…" I said, Dracula laughed a little, how I missed his laugh; it was what soothed me the most.

"Have you decided yet?" He asked timidly. I looked down at my socked foot.

"I'm still unsure, Dracula. What do you want?" I asked him

"Honestly?" He asked in return.

"Please." I requested.

"No, I don't want to turn you Annabel, you need the sun too much and I couldn't find it in my heart to destroy you like that. The only reason I would turn you is if you wanted it." He said.

"Really, that takes a lot off of me, thanks to you, I've made my decision, is it alright if I stay here for a while, I really like the beach." I told him.

"Only if I can come there." Dracula replied. I smiled.

"Of course, I'll be welcome to have you in my home." I told him I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Then I'll be there tonight." He said simply. I wasn't about to ask him why, I knew Dracula had his ways. He would get here one way or another.

**CHAPTER TWENTY, WOOOOOO! LET'S HAVE A PARTY!**


	21. Chapter 21

I sat in my sunroom, looking up at the stars, there was a thud and a dark figure showed up on my glass sun roof, Dracula was one for a dramatic entry. Dracula left the sun roof and went to my widow's watch balcony. I smiled and went inside, going up the stairs and out onto the balcony, Dracula stood there, in the moonlight, I walked up behind him. He turned, smiling at me, he didn't look his best, I frowned when I saw that. I didn't even know it was possible.

"You know what I found in my library the other day?" I asked him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What?" He asked in reply.

"Dracula, it's so weird, did all that really happen?" I asked him he laughed a little

"Yes." He voice was suddenly serious. I understand, he ripped a woman from the man she loved, I sighed heavily, finally having this weight off my shoulders was a great relief, looked out across the ocean, the moonlight reflecting off the ocean's surface. I looked at Dracula, his hair was hardly moved in the ocean breeze, while mine whipped around in the breeze, getting in my face and wrapping around my neck harmlessly.

"Do you gel your hair?" I asked him, Dracula laughed.

"No." He said.

"That's weird Dracula." I told him.

"Oh what's new, I'm the Undead, everything I am is weird to you." He said simply. I took his hand and pulled Dracula downstairs, well, Dracula LET me pull him downstairs.

"Where are we going, Annabel?" He asked.

"Just for a walk on the beach." I told him, leaving the house and going through the doorway and out onto the sand of the beach, the chill of the sand on my feet felt good, having Dracula by my side felt even better. The ocean water washed up on my feet, I continued walking by Dracula in silence.

"What did you do while I was gone?" I asked Dracula.

"Nothing really." He said, I sighed contently.

"I just wish there was a way for us to be together, forever, without me being a vampire." I said quietly. Dracula heaved.

"You aren't the only one, my love." He said, he stuck is his hand in his pocket, relaxing immensely. I looked out across the ocean, my mind far off and distant, I closed my eyes and let Dracula lead me across the sandy beach. I leaned into him, he stopped, and held me to him.

"Because you don't want to be a vampire, we need to make every moment together worth it." He said I nodded in agreement.

"Totally." I said simply.  
"Will you open your eyes Annabel?" He asked me. "Sure." I told him, opening my eyes. Dracula stepped away from me and kneeled in front of me, pulling a small box from his pocket.

"Annabel, will you marry me?" He asked.


	22. Chapter 22

This was what I wanted most, and I was still shocked, DRACULA WANTED ME TO MARRY HIM!

"OF COURSE!" I said, jumping up and down hysterically, Dracula placed his hands on my shoulders to make me stop, he bent down and kissed me passionately. SO classic romance and precious I kissed back deeply. There we were, on the beach, the ocean breeze blowing Dracula's trench coat around me. He retreated.

"Here's a question, you can't go unto any holy ground, so-" Dracula place a finger on my lips.

"I arranged everything while you were gone; I read your email to your parents. We're getting married in the garden, in which you worked so hard to make beautiful." He said I smiled at him. He picked me up off the ground and took me home.

"Now, time for you to go to bed and get some rest, I'm taking you home tomorrow you're going to be my wife as soon as possible." He told me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, groaning.

"I can sleep in the car, Dracula!" I told him. He smirked.

"I don't believe in it." He told me. I groaned again. "Dracula!"

"You sound like a child." Dracula said.

"I don't wanna go to bed Daddy!" I said sarcastically. Dracula laughed heartily, Taking me into the house and setting me down in the living room.

"Go get cleaned up, Annabel." He demanded. I pouted. Dracula sighed heavily, "Listen, I'll lay down with you once you get to bed. Alright?" He asked.

I stomped my foot. "Fine." I said and went into the master bedroom, getting my pajamas, sweat shorts and a black tank top, I crossed the hall into the bathroom and took a quick shower and went to bed, Dracula was in my room, looking at a family portrait of me and my family at Busch Gardens in Virginia.

"You are aware that you'll never be able to do that again. Right?" Dracula asked me, taking the photo in his hands and looked deeply at my family.

"We could go at Howl-o-Scream, they stay open till Eleven." I told him.

"I admire your persistence. " He said, looking at me from the corners of his eyes. I smiled at him gently.

"Thank You." I said, flopping down on the bed, Dracula set down the picture and sat down beside me, I looked at him and smiled, he returned that smile wearily, I looked at him with an even wearier look.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He frowned.

"Annabel, I'm an immortal being and you're a simple human, your life has a limit, I'm going to lose you, Annabel, I can't do a thing about it." I frowned deeply, his words cut me deeply, the pain in his voice brought tears to my eyes, which fell. Dracula came to my side, wiping the tears away.

"Annabel, please don't cry, I'm sorry we can't be together for as long as we both live, but-" Dracula sighed heavily, "Sometimes we can't-" He paused again, he closed his eyes, clearly stressed, I looked up at the ceiling.

_Why, God, why are you doing this to him, has he not suffered enough?_ I prayed mentally. Tears slid down my cheeks, and sank into the bedding, I opened my eyes, looking at Dracula. He looked at me, a sad glint in his eyes.

"Hey, we're going to get married tomorrow, let's cheer up a bit and make my life what it's worth." I told him, he smiled and climbed into bed with me as I upturned the blankets and snuggled under. Dracula wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I wished this could last to the last day of time.

**Okay, I've updated 3 times in the same day, including this chapter. Just to let certain people know.**


	23. The Sweet Sensation of Relief

**There are a lot of proposals going on in my stories, first my D2K, then my Original story, Old Ties, weird…. **

I awoke to the smell of bacon; my mouth watered as I left the master bedroom and went into the kitchen.

"Good Morning." Dracula, new my fiancé, I JUST LOVED that term, greeted. He handed me a glass of orange juice. I sipped it daintily; Dracula had his black clad back turned to me.

"Don't burn your hand this time." I said teasingly.

"Oh very cute, Annabel." He said. I laughed.

"Oh you know I'm playing Dracula." I told him, laying a hand on his shoulder, he looked at me, I smiled, at him lovingly. He bent down and kissed my neck, he had gained better control of himself in the past few weeks. I enjoyed every time his lips touched the flesh of my neck, it's just that, it's fairly seductive and exhilarating when it comes from him. I pulled away from him, he pulled me back.

"Dracula, there's food on the stove." I told him.

"Well, I can always turn it off." He replied.

"Um, well I can't come up with a comeback, but I'm hungry!" I told him, he laughed and kissed my forehead, returning to the oven.

I loved Dracula, so much, I can now hardly remember lie before him, bland and BORING, that was about it, the most exciting thing was a stranger walking into the little diner I worked at and…. that was IT, my life was boring. Dracula hustled around the kitchen, getting everything he needed as though in his own home, I looked at him oddly it was weird that he knew this, I wasn't thinking it, nor had I told him, why was I suspicious, this was Dracula. I smiled at the thought. I continued watching him he eventually, turned around with a plate of food, and handed it to me. I set down my orange juice and took the plate from him gratefully, I missed having Dracula cook for me, he was way better at it than me, AND he doesn't even eat, ironic much? I had missed Dracula, period.

**Dracula**

She sat and ate at theisland as I washed up the dishes; I missed this, even her smart remarks. I dried the dishes and put them away, feeling Annabel's sapphire eyes follow my every move. My time without Annabel wasn't pleasant, at all. I was miserable; I fought the urge to have Mary call Simon to kill me, constantly. Along with the urge to commit suicide, that was even harder. She had no clue, blissfully unaware of everything that had happened to me , I decided to keep it that way on my way here. I have no clue how I'll manage after she is gone, for good. Maybe, God will have mercy on me and take my life, but then again, maybe not, most likely not, if not with Mary, why Annabel?

_Because you hadn't met Annabel at that point in time. He kept you alive for specific reasons._ An unfamiliar voice sounded in my mind. I pondered this and, honestly, it actually made sense. I looked towards Annabel, maybe she doesn't have to be an immortal being for us to be together until the end. Suddenly, I had an overwhelming sense of relief wash over me, how sweet the sensation was.

**Is is just me, or is this story coming to a close?**


	24. An Eternity or Nothing

**Annabel **

I watched Dracula as he concentrated on the road, he was acting different in a good way, I liked it, he seemed more content. I changed the radio station, displeased with the outcome, I changed it again, Dracula's once peaceful face became disrupted and agitated. I stopped changing the radio stations, thinking it was aggravating him.

"It's not that Annabel, I'm just thinking." He said.

"Maybe you should stop thinking, since it agitates you so much." I said playfully. He smirked.

"It makes me mad that you have a point." He countered sarcastically. I smiled, but I dropped the smile.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, he heaved a sigh.

"Everything that could go wrong," He said. "Which happens to be a lot." He said I looked at him.

"It's not a lot, that one thing just happens to be a lot." I said.

"Yes and there's something else." He replied, despair in his voice was abyss like. I sighed heavily.

"What?" I asked.

"If we get married, what if I stay alive after you die?" He said. I hadn't thought about that. Then it hit me

"What did Van Helsing do to keep him alive for all those years?" I asked him.

"He took my blood and- No, Annabel, that is not healthy, I, I" He stuttered.

"You what?" I asked him challengingly.

"I just don't think that's a good idea, Annabel, it became an addiction to Abraham." He said.

"I don't want to leave you Dracula, and I'm willing to do anything to stay with you."

"And if I'm not willing to give my blood." He said

"Then you lose me." I told him.

"You deal a hard bargain Annabel. Just let me think about it for a while and I'll let you know my answer, alright?" He asked me gently.

"As long as you answer." I told him I reached behind in the back seat for a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Dracula**

I glanced at her sleeping form every so often, thinking about what she said, what if God didn't kill me after Annabel was dead and gone? Annabel had a point, Abraham had kept himself alive for years by my blood, and surely, the same thing could work for her.

"Alright, Annabel, you win." I said. I pulled into a gas station to see if they had live leeches, usually used for fishing. I hated it when women stared at me, like I didn't notice; I kept my head down as much as possible, being a vampire agitated me at times. I saw the bait fridgerater and opened it, they had leeches, I sighed heavily, taking and opening a container, I saw the wiggling parasites, and thought that I wasn't any different from these creatures. I sighed again and closed the lid.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" A female voice asked, I rolled my eyes.

"I have a fiancé, and she wouldn't appreciate it if she found out I was being flirted with." I said darkly, turning and giving her the evil eye. The gum chewing woman backed away from me.

"I didn't like the fishing type anyways." She said to herself.

_You wouldn't feel so attracted to me if you knew the real reason I was getting these damned things for._ I thought hatefully. I paid for the leeches and left the store, getting into the car, I put the leech bag in the back seat and started the car, and Annabel was still sleeping peacefully. How I envied that about her, almost unbearable. She roused, opening her eyes slowly, "Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

"We're somewhere." I told her teasingly.

"Oh that really narrows it down, Dracula." She said, slapping my arm, I smiled and laughed, leaving the gas station. I returned my eyes to the road.

"I'm going back to sleep." Annabel announced.

"Sweet dreams." I told her simply.

"Don't tell me what to do." She said sarcastically. I smiled and switched lanes. I eventually pulled into Annabel's home town and I stopped, Annabel hadn't ate since she left the beach house. I roused Annabel.

"Wake up, Annabel." I told her.

"Well." She said ruptly. She unwrapped the blanket from around her and threw it in the back.

"What's in the bag?" She asked, I sighed heavily.

"Leeches." I said, getting out of the car. Annabel followed close behind.

"You're going to do it?" She asked eagerly.

"I wouldn't buy leeches if I wasn't going to do it." I told her.

"You don't seem happy about it." She said I sighed.

"I'm not, but losing you isn't going to be the best thing." I told her, her hand snaked around my arm, she seemed very much like a child at the moment. She clung to me as we entered the restaurant. We were seated at a booth and waited for the waitress to come.

"I'm glad you've decided to do this." She said, I looked out the window, I was still weary to the idea.

"In time I'll warm up to it, but I just don't like the idea, so please, don't talk about it." I told her, she nodded and looked around.

"What are you gunna say when they ask you for food?" She asked me.

"I've already ate." I told her. She nodded again, she reached across the table and took my hand in her own, playing with my fingers innocently, I gazed at the ring on her finger, and the ring bound her to me. I looked at her deep blue eyes, she was absorbed with my hand, I suppose I did have a slight effect on her, she could easily snap out of it if in danger though. I smiled at her innocent game. The waitress came and gave us a menu, I glanced at Annabel as she ordered her drink. The waitress turned to me. I shook my head, saying;

"Nothing for me." I told her, the waitress gawked at me, Annabel cleared her throat agitatedly. The waitress left after Annabel gave her the evil eye.

"Dude, this is WAY better with you than Edward Cullen." Annabel said, laughing quietly, I joined her, she had confessed she had ONCE liked the Twilight series but got over it. She nearly died of embarrassment when she told me. I smiled at the memory of it. It was then I realized I wasn't going to give up an eternity with Annabel for anything.


	25. Chapter 25

Finally, the day of the wedding was here, and I was getting into the wedding dress, I had no clue why Dracula liked the tight style, it was a torture device to get into. I lost my breath just getting the tight fabric past my thighs, and I AM NOT fat, WHAT SO EVER! I finally got the dress on, right as the sun was setting. Mary was putting my hair up in the flower pin that came with the dress. I stood sideways in front of the mirror.

"GOD I AM SKINNY! ITS UNNATURAL, DO YOU SEE THIS!" I screamed, I saw Mary snickering in the mirror.

"Most of us would kill to have your body, Annabel." Mary told me. I groaned throwing my head back. I felt guilty, I was getting married instead of getting a PhD like I promised my parents, I couldn't bring myself to tell them that I wasn't at college. I looked wearily into the mirror, Mary gazed at my reflection curiously.

"What's wrong?" She asked, I sighed heavily, "My parents think I'm at college and NOT getting married to a vampire, well no one knows I'm getting married to a vampire but the two of us and Dracula." I said, my voice full of sadness. I glanced out the window, I saw Dracula, the preacher, and Chase, who was best man. I smiled as I watched Dracula converse with Chase nervously.

_Even if he's a vampire, you know he's nervous._ I smiled at the thought.

"Well, I need to go down the aisle, you know when to start walking, right?" Mary asked.

"Of course." I told her. I watched her leave. I returned my gaze to my reflection, I remembered my mother's remarriage, I looked a lot like her, the dress was different, and there wasn't a smiling five year old behind me, ready to do her duty as the flower girl. I looked out to the garden, Mary was half way down the aisle, so I took up my bouquet, sucking in a breathe, I went to the aisle, Dracula's eyes met mine, I was, once again, breathless, Dracula looked wonderful in a suit. I wanted to just run to that freaking flower arrangement that was the altar and get this done and over with. BUT NO, I had to do this with dignity, grr. The march seemed to take forever, but FINALLY the moment I have been waiting for had finally arrived, I finally met Dracula at the flower altar, Dracula smiled at me lovingly, and I THOUGHT I was immune to that affection glimmering in the depths of his green eyes, still made me shaky in the knees. I have never mentioned it, but shaky knees is only one of the many side effects to Dracula's smiles, most definitely his affectionate smile. I returned his smile lovingly, Dracula took my hand affectionately I almost lost train of thought when I saw that look on his face, triumphant, happy, overjoyed. Never, had I seen such an expression of his face, even after all these months. The preacher went through the wedding speech, asking Dracula if would take me as his wife, for as long as we both live, I winced at the mere mention of 'as long as we both shall live.' I waited patiently for my turn to vow, and as it came, my heart raced, faster and faster, I thought my heart would explode it was beating so fast. And when that time came my heart stopped.

"I do." I said simply, the words came out as a squeak, Dracula laughed. I smiled as he laughed, blushing deeply.

"Exchange rings." The preacher told us, I clutched the simple iron band, and slipped the ring on Dracula's ring finger, and while he slipped my ring finger, my heart, at the time had returned to a normal rate, started to flutter.

"You may kiss the bride." I almost started bouncing, Dracula leaning in and kissed me tenderly, that was no doubt the most amazing kiss that I'd ever received from Dracula.

**DRACULA: THANK YOU! **

**Me: Hehe, well there you have it, marriage. EVERYONE HAPPY!**


	26. Chapter 26

Hey, what's up people! I guess you're wondering why I decided to continue this story. I will tell you now, I don't know. I just don't like the end of this story. So let's see where I go with this! :D


End file.
